Unexpected: a story about Jacob & Leah
by Danii Moon
Summary: What if Jacob went away with Leah as they thought of when he found out about Bella being pregnant? And he of course wouldn't have imprinted on Renesmee. What would have happened between Leah and Jake?... Find out! At least, how I thought it...
1. Chapter 1 Awkward

**PREFACE**

_Love_… Is it magic? Is it a way to pass through life the best way possible? Is love worth enough to endure any pain or situation? Yes, it is.

**CHAPTER 1 – Awkward**

Jacob's POV

_Jeez Leah__, stop with that! You are giving me a headache with all those bitter thoughts! Put yourself together, woman. _I thought as clear as possible for her to understand my message.

Being in werewolf form sure had it disadvantages when it was about doing it with Leah… No matter how hard she tried not to, Sam's memories always strained to her mind and with that, those unbearable thoughts…

_Oh, look who is talking! The one that was whining for months about that stupid girl, ha!_

Ouch. That hurt. I couldn't help myself and memories ofB_-- her, _-I couldn't even thought of her name clearly- starting emerging from a corner of my mind I didn't allow myself to enter usually… It was too painful, too dark.

_Sorry Jake, I didn't mean it, really. _She thought regretfully, after sensing my anguish mood.

_Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I deserved it… Are we running or what? _I asked with indifferent tone, didn't need to keep thinking about it.

I shut really firmly that corner of my mind; I wasn't planning on going back there any time soon, though my dreams were…

_You know it! _She grinned in her head.

We started running through the woods of some random place, letting our animalistic instincts surround us… That was what we were up to at this time… Running, worrying about nothing, trying not to think about the problems our past lives held…. Trying to enjoy ourselves as much as possible.

Living with Leah, if it could be called like that, wasn't difficult at all, in fact sometimes it was almost enjoyable. Well, the times when she wasn't a pain in the ass, at least.

We complemented each other well, we could give each other the room we needed and the silences that held our 'conversations' weren't awkward at all, they were those peaceful, necessary kind of silences, the ones you can have with someone you know and trust.

_I race you to the edge of that mountain! _She said anxious, pointing with her black snout to a very distant place, in the end of a mountain, easy 10 miles away.

_Don't even bother baby, you know I'll beat you! _I chuckled and started running to the goal.

_Don't you dare calling me baby again! _She growled and started running too.

I laughed loudly. I had to admit sometimes I did make her feel pissed on purpose, it was too funny.

In a couple of minutes we were already only one mile away, I was at the head; she was just some feet behind me. Her thoughts only focused on the finishing line, competitively programmed.

Suddenly, when I was just a foot from the finish, her thoughts changed, and she howled loudly.

When I looked back, I saw her lying in the floor, without moving. I panicked, and went as fast as possible to her side. I started shaking her with my snout _Leah, Leah you' ok?! _

After some seconds, she opened her eyes.

_Haha, tricked you! _She laughed, standing up and reaching to the goal.

_I win, I win, I win! _She started to jump up and down, grinning hugely. Jeez, she sometimes was a child…

_Oh, come on! You can't be serious, that can't be call 'winning' you totally cheated! _I grumbled. _And besides, you can't do that to me! I thought something bad had happened to you, jeez… _I complained, shaking my head.

_Aww, poor Jakey-baby was worried? _She teased with a mother like tone, laughing. _I'm all over you! _She kept dancing on the spot.

That did it. I wasn't letting her win, not after she called me like that… I was too haughty.

So I tried to think about the most random thing at that moment – so as it would be unexpected – and just lunge myself over her, bringing her down, me over her.

_Ha! Who is over whom now, eh? _I bragged, snob like tone.

And we just stayed there, like that; one over the other… Eyeing each other weirdly, with blurred thoughts.

When suddenly her thoughts were clear again.

_Hmph… get off me, you mutt! _She snapped, pulling me off her and standing up in a second.

_Yeah, hmm, sorry… _I said awkwardly.

What on earth did just happen?

_I think I want to run alone for a while. See you in a couple of hours… _

And with that she left, leaving me with a big mess in my head. Not risking about her listening to my not-so-tidy thoughts, I phased back, lied on the floor with my hands over my head, thinking….


	2. Chapter 2 OK

**CHAPTER 2 – OK**

_Leah's POV_

WHAT on earth?! I ran as fast as possible from that place… Maybe it was the place that made that happened, yes it had to be…

I restrained my thoughts as I could, didn't want him to listen, and concentrated on any random thing passing by. Trees, sleeves, land, aunts… _aunts_? Was I thinking about aunts? God…

I look through my mind, in an attempt to see if Jacob kept on in his werewolf form – I couldn't keep on thinking of anything, _aunts _– but didn't perceive anyone. I thought of his name, just in case,

_Jacob?_

…

Nope, no one.

Great… so now my mind could flow freely… But to where? Where should it flow?

Jacob was my friend, almost like a brother considering all the times he behaved like an immature child; I felt the necessity to always look after him. He almost reminded me of Seth… _Oh_, Seth! How much I missed him, it had been two years now since the last time I saw him, I couldn't even remember his features well enough… But we couldn't go back; we knew that if we did, we would get stuck there, we wouldn't be able to go away again… There were too many things that pulled us to there, and they surely weren't easy to fight.

Okay, coming back to the subject; that weird, new subject… So let's put together how things happened… Me thinking about what I couldn't really think about, what I consciously didn't allow myself to think… He told me to run with him, we ran, I challenged him to a race, I cheated, I 'win', he revenged, so he… he lunged himself over me…

And then those irrational, blurred feelings surrounded my mind… Feelings I couldn't even decode but I knew I hadn't been feeling them for a long, long time now.

So his body, even if it was in werewolf form, was over me, pressed all over me… his russet fur over my gray one. Why did those colors seem to match so well now?

And pressed all over me… _Oh_.

_God Leah, calm down! _I thought to myself. How could I be thinking of him like this? He was like a brother to me, ugh!

The best and possible explanation was that I had been with him alone for too much time now, I needed of someone else, I needed to meet someone, god! It needed to be that, it was that…. Wasn't it?

After a few hours of calming myself, convincing my mind what happened was because I needed the company of another man, and being really sure I wouldn't think of anything that happened today when he was in werewolf form, I decided to get back to the mountain…

My always strong and decided walk was now very hesitant, I was somehow _nervous_ to see him, like I was a 12 year old girl again….

Puff, puff, puff, puff; I was concentrating only on my walk, just in case… I was almost reaching the edge now, just a few more steps and I'll be----

_Ooohh_, _NO, no, no, no… __Jeez look away!! NOW, NOW, NOW, _I couldn't stop looking at Jacob lying in the floor, asleep, and… and, _naked._

I commanded my brain as hard as I could to turn away and leave. It was really refusing, but I fought to make it obey. In one of those failure attempts, I trod on a huge branch that broke with one big _CRUNCH. _

And now, Jacob's eyelids were starting to open…

_Oh, shoot!_ Now I burst through the bushes, hiding there, as quiet as I could be after all this mess.

"Ehmm…HEY! Anybody there?!" He shouted with a husky voice, alarmed. "Oops"he said surprised when he looked down and saw that he had nothing on him… he covered him quickly, color emerging to his cheeks, and went to grab the pair of ripped shorts that were behind him.

I couldn't help laughing at the strange situation… Or was I… _giggling_? I shook my head nonchalantly.

"Leah? Is that you?!" he suddenly said when he finished with the shorts, looking at my spot, sniffing.

_Oh no! _Why did he need to have a mega smell now?! I prayed to God that _please_ something happen right now to make him change course.

And suddenly a big bird stopped in the air just over him, and just, well…

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!" …pooped.

He started cursing to the poor bird cleaning his now dirty chest with both hands.

_Thank you! _I thought looking to the sky, holding a big laugh. I needed a lot of concentration to just not burst out in there, it was too funny.

He suddenly started shaking, angrily, and phased in less than a second. Now I pleaded to my mind to _please, please_ not think about what I saw. _PLEASE!!! _It was already awkward with what happened today, no need to add more nervousness to the situation…

Three things came to my mind then,

First: Something really weird was starting to happen.

Second: I needed to meet with new people before the situation escaped from my hands.

Third: Jacob was… seriously… _OK._


	3. Chapter 3 Dreaming

Chapter 3- Dreaming

Jacob's POV

Without even thinking it I phased and catch the damn bird with my strong teeth, gulping it within a second.

_I can't believe that stupid bird just __pooped over me! ARGH _I growled in my head, after being done with the bird. I did just have the best luck of all, yeah I did…

_I CAN'T believe you just eat it… just like that! Poor bird! _Leah cried to herself. So she was in her werewolf form.

_Oh come on! Don't you 'poor-bird' me; you know you'd have done the same thing. _I complained.

_Well yeah, maybe you're right, but anyway that doesn't mean you did the right thing._

_Yeah, whatever…_She lessoning me about right and wrong? She, who was the most evil one when was annoyed?

I tried to see what was in her thoughts, wanting to stop the talk about birds -which were animals in my black list from now on-, I could see only some random bushes from her sight, as if she was in a tiny place, as if she was… hiding?

_Leah, where are you? _I asked still with an angry tone.

_Umm, I am… I am--- It doesn't matter where I am! God, can't I have some privacy to myself?_ She said pissed. She was with that mood again….

_I'm with NO mood, ok? I just want to run alone for sometime, and with your annoying voice constantly mumbling from the back of my mind, it's really impossible! _She shouted.

She was really pissed, why was she like that if it was _me _a bird pooped over?!

_Jeez Leah, al right! But you have been running a lone for like three hours now… I fell asleep on the mountain, right after you went away and then I woke up with some sound, when I realize I was nak---_

And then her mind went black. She phased back so quickly I couldn't even realize it well at that second… _What's wrong with her?_ I asked to myself, shaking my head confused.

Well, on the other hand I was grateful she did phased back; I couldn't keep restraining my mind for much longer that was dying to think about what I dreamt in the mountain.

In some way this bird helped me too, if it wouldn't have pooped over me then my mind would just slip and I would have started thinking of that confusing dream… I couldn't allow her listening to all my vivid thoughts, which sure involved me and _her…_

_Thank you bird, _I said watching at my stomach, _oh… and… Sorry._ I thought again.

_Jeez Jacob! What's happening to you? You. Are. Apologizing. __To. A. Bird… Please!_ I shook my head in disbelief.

What was happening to me? First those weird feelings, then that vivid dream, and now talking to a _bird_?I really needed to get out from here, to go to somewhere else and avoid the werewolf form as much as possible… I was really loosing it.

I continued running around, playing with some sleeves on the ground, trying to think of a possible explanation about _why_ I did dreamt something like that with her. She was like my sister for Christ sake! No, more than that, she was sometimes like my _mother_; considering all the times she overprotected me. That was grouse and sick!

The more I tried to forget the dream, the more it came back to my mind… I couldn't stop thinking about it, and if she phased again she would certainly revived it with me.

_Think, think, think Jacob! _ I ordered myself; I needed to think of a plan to forget this before she phased back…

Maybe if I just thought it all at once, my mind would make a discharge and the memory would fade? Well not really possible, but I could dream…

So after she left I phased back and fell asleep… And then that intense dream began, it was so real hat when I woke up at first I couldn't make up my mind if I was really dreaming or if that weird scene really happened. I convinced at once I was dreaming, not in earth possible that situation could have happened between us… or could have?

In that sick dream, I was lying in the floor, just like she left me… When suddenly she came back, in her human form, certainly without nothing in her… she walked toward me with an intense look, and started kiss---

_Wow_, ok. Not helping at all! I said realizing my reaction.

This was too wrong; something was really, really wrong. And the worst part was I couldn't stop thinking about it… Well, looking to the bright side, if there was even one, for once in so many months I didn't dream about _her, _about telling her goodbye, about how her life may be right now…

How much it ached inside when remembering couldn't even be put in words, it was too much… My mind went again to that prohibited corner, and her face appeared so clear in my head that my legs trembled and I fell limply to the muddy floor.

It was that deadly expression, the expression she held when I told her I was going away…

*FLASHBACK

"Bella… Bella I have to tell you something" I managed to say, looking away from her mutilated body. I couldn't even recognize her well; she was too consumed, too dead…

"T-tell me Jake" She whispered trying to sit up, I could say she couldn't even talk louder.

I helped her as carefully as possible, a single strong movement and she would fall dead of how weak she was.

"Thank you…" she whispered again "What was that you wanted to tell me?"

I took a deep breathe, and began.

"Leah and I will go away; we need to get out of here. We can't keep on living these lives—"

"Y-you w-what?!" she said as louder as she could, that was really nothing more than a louder tone than before.

"H-how can you go a-away? H-how c-can you leave m-me?" She was crying now, salty tears coming through her cheeks, those lovely cheeks that once were colored with red almost all the time, and now were pale as paper…

I looked away I couldn't stand making her cry, it was breaking my heart so much I needed to put one hand over my chest to stop the pain.

"Bella… I'm not leaving you, 'cuz I never had you. I can't see you dying more with each day coming, I can't bare it. So as I can't fight it, I decided to step aside, to leave you alone with you bloodsucker and your bitter decisions" I said all with one breathe. Unable to stop talking because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't help myself and I would just go to her, hugged her, kissed her…

"P-p-please J-Jake…" she was breathing so hard I feared her lungs wouldn't stand it anymore and would just crack there, "D-d-don-t do it. S-stay with me!" She managed to say between sobs.

I needed to finish now; I couldn't let myself fool with all those thoughts that were starting to emerge through my mind about how it would be if I stay…

"I'm sorry Bells, but I can't" Now my cheeks were wet too, and my sight blurred.

But even with that, I could see that excruciating expression in her face that would haunt me for ever. That sadness in her eyes, that pain in her features.

I did the impossible to restrain the urge to go and tell her I would never go away from her, how much I loved her, how much my heart was aching with this decision… But I couldn't.

So I stood up, got out of the house, and started running as fast as I could, not even pausing to phase, not even looking behind once…

And there, just there, a big part of my heart stayed. I knew I could never have it back, but I was ready to fight for my happiness again, for myself.

****

"Jacob! JAKE, are you alright?" Leah's voice came from a distant place.

"Jake… please, answer me!" She pleaded, shaking me with both hands. Did I pass out? Did that thought make me passed out? Jeez… I needed to get out from here right now.

I nodded with my head and stood up, not after almost falling again. When I was able to really look at her again, I saw she was dressed, nicely dressed… She was… _pretty_.

_Come on Jacob! Please don't start again. _I growled to myself.

I could also see that in one hand she was holding some of my clothes… _What?_

"Glad you are ok. What happened to you? Well you can tell me later, because we have to go _now. _I went to our spot and packed our clothes and stuff…"

I looked at her confused. _What was she talking about?_

"We are going to Mexico City. I have already checked on the map and we are just 435 miles from there. Just for you to know, we are now in some forest in Monterrey. I think it would be good to go to a city for a while, this werewolf life style is tiring me" She sighed.

She just said that, as if she was reading my mind.

This was really the best moment to go from this crazy place, and the perfect excuse to avoid the werewolf form, and with that the exchange of thoughts.

"We have to go now. The road is just a mile from here, so we can go there and look to some place to rent a car or to see if there is any bus station near. We are doing this in human form, that's why I'm dressed like this, and why you have to dress too" she finished explaining and reached the clothes to me, which I grabbed with my mouth, while nodding to this brilliant idea she'd got.

Thank God…


	4. Chapter 4 Lift

**CHAPTER 4 – Lift**

Leah's POV

After almost starting to think about Jacob being naked when he was telling me about it, I decided for sure it was time to go to a city for a while; to meet with other people and stop with this craziness.

So without thinking it too much, just in case I'd start hesitating again, - after all we had been living like this for two years, I was too used to it and it was a little sad leaving - I went to our 'place' that was just three miles in the inside of the forest and went to look for the map. Luckily I always paid attention when we were crossing a town, a city or anything else, so I knew we were in some place in Monterrey. After considering the options, and making a list of pros and cons in my head regarding money, accommodation and surely a good place to meet new people, I decided the best place would be Mexico city; a good combo of three of them.

So after having made the decision, I started packing our things as I could. There were just a few things luckily; some clothes we hardly use and some valuable things. The ones that could be consider as treasures, not for the material side -because they really didn't cost anything, but for the important one, the sentimental part…

I started packing these things really carefully; a piece from the Rabbit of Jacob, a picture of Billy, some kind of werewolf made of wood that I believed it was a gift for Bella, a ring of my mother, a necklace made of leather that Sam had made me for our first anniversary –ouch, I packed that as quickly as possible, not wanting to make my heart roared more than it had-, and a picture of my family and me…

My father had his characteristic smile on the picture; I half smiled remembering the time when we took it, in our backyard when everything was still too normal for us, still too perfect. I sometimes couldn't believe there was a time when my life was worth living it, when I had everything I needed and wanted. It now seemed so remotely away that was really difficult to believe it really happened…

After recomposing myself breathing deeply a couple of times, I went to get ready. I started looking for my clothes that was nothing more than three tops and two pair of jeans. The black ones or the light ones? The blue, violet or gray top? Black, light, violet, blue, –My eyes were peeking on each one of them as I kept on deciding- gray, light, blue, violet, black, blue, vi---

_God Leah! It's just Jacob, not again please! _I rolled my eyes at myself and grabbed quickly the blue top and light pants, I was somehow in the mood of bright colors today…

I took Jacob's clothes too, and with everything else I went to look for him. After a good twenty minutes of search- I was in human form, I found him in his werewolf form lying in the floor, with his eyes shut and trembling… _Oh no!_

"Jacob! JAKE, are you alright?" my voice panicked. I was already thinking of the worst when he suddenly opened his eyes. I had to take a deep breathe, I was really scared.

I kept on, telling him my idea. As he was in werewolf form he hadn't the chance to complain, luckily. But even with that, he didn't seem to be reluctant to the idea; on the contrary he seemed almost happy about it.

I handed him his clothes and waited till he was ready… Trying not to think of how many similarities would there be in how I saw him today in the mountain and now… I shook my head again, I needed to go now- yes, really now.

We started walking to the road; with our over high sense of surroundings we were there just within minutes.

"And now?" Jacob asked looking everywhere. "How does this brilliant plan of yours go on?" He asked sarcastically. It was sarcastically, wasn't it?

"Well, now we have to pray for someone to pass by and want to give us a lift" I realized, shrugging.

"Yeah like I said, _brilliant _plan…" He sighed loudly.

"Unless you have a better one- which I doubt it, we are following min—"

But before finishing my line- irritated, a big truck came from the road. Both of us started waving our arms, in an attempt to make the driver stop.

"Hey, hey!" Jacob shouted when it passed through us and didn't stop. "Crap!" he mouthed while kicking a stone.

But just a few feet further, the truck stopped and pressed the horn a few times.

We both laughed happily and started running to our new, different life.

"Gracias" Jacob grinned while climbing up after helping me in.

"No problema" The man said in a 'spanglish' way. He was no more than thirty, brown eyes and hair, olive skin and with a prominent belly that screamed BEER all over it.

"So you know Spanish, huh?" I mouthed to him, impressed.

"Just a little" he said proud of himself, and looked away.

"Where need go?" the man tried to say in English, while checking me out, his eyes went up and down, and up and down.

I moved some inches to Jacob, uncomfortable.

"We are going to Mexico City" Jacob said sharply, eyeing him with a threatening look, while putting his arm over the back of my seat, as protecting me?

"Oh" he mumbled as he saw Jacob's arm, "No Mexico City, San Luis Potosi finish."

"OK" Jacob said sharply again.

I took the map and went to see where that city was;

"It's a four hour trip to San Luis Potosi, and then we have three more hours to Mexico City. Maybe we can spend the night there, and tomorrow morning rent a car or take a bus to the city…" I suggested, while scrutinizing the map.

"Sure" He added, still a bit rigid from the man's provocative look.

"Thanks" I whispered, gratefully for how he had acted, after he took the arm away, some minutes later.

"No prob." He smiled and went to look through the window.

In some moment, my eyelids started being really heavy, the sound of the road and the cars were making a relaxing rhythm. I tried to leave them open, when suddenly tiredness won and I felt limply into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was lying in Jacob's shoulder. I sat up, ashamed and looked at Jacob who was looking at me in a weird way… sweetly? He looked away the second he realized I was awake, and stared at the window.

_Please Leah, don't invent things! _I ordered myself.

"Humph" I cleared my throat "Sorry for that… You should have waked me up. Umm, are we there yet?" I said, awkwardly.

_Oh shoot! Did I dribble?_ I put one hand on my mouth while eyeing from the corner of my eyes at Jacob's shoulder, it was all dried. _Thank god! _I sighed, relieved.

"No problem. I wasn't tired anyway…" he shrugged "Not yet, we still have an hour or so. You can keep sleeping if you want, I wake you up." He path his shoulder, as an invitation; and I was so wanting to accept it, but shook the feeling away. _God Leah, what is happening to you! J A C O B remember? Jeez… _I shook my head, nonchalantly.

Something that Jacob received, as not accepting. "Oh well, as you prefer…" he said somehow… down? And kept on watching through the window; the arid landscape.

Well, it was better this way…

After some more time of random talks and beautiful views, we were already there.

The driver stopped where it was a tiny hotel – the only one there in more than 20 miles around- and went away, not without looking at me in that sick way one more time. I thought I heard Jacob growling, but it was so low I couldn't realize well.

The hotel was really a _motel, _that kind of cheap, old motels with a neon sign clinking. Of course, the neon sign was not working entirely so the only letters that were appearing were;_ TEL. _

"Nice place" I mouthed, a bit disgusted.

"Oh, come on! The too princess girl can't have a night in a motel?" Jacob teased, faking an over sweet voice.

"I was actually worrying about you." I snapped back.

"Yeah, right…" He mouthed and kept walking.

In the way to the entrance, we decided we would book one room for the two of us, with two separate beds, of course. We needed to save money; we didn't know how expensive Mexico City would be.

We went inside the reception- well, something that seemed to be a reception anyway. It was so decadent, it wasn't easy to tell. Great…

I went to talk to the old lady that looked as the receptionist, when Jacob grabbed me by the wrist.

"Hey don't worry, leave it to me, I'm an _all_ Spanish speaker" he said smug way.

"Sure, sure, if you say so…" I shrugged. _All Spanish speaker_? I really needed to see this…

"Hola, we –umm, want, I mean- querer, room" – he was playing 'act-the-scene-without-speaking' – "night" he finished pointing outside, to the dark sky.

The woman looked at him, as if he had just spoken Chinese. I couldn't help myself, and a guffaw escaped from my lips.

He looked at me, pissed off.

"Wow Jacob, you really are an _all_ Spanish speaker! Please postulate for translating in the UN I'll sure vote for you!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Well maybe I haven't practice in a couple of years… or 5" I had to sighed loudly "but I know something at least. Oh tell me you 'know-it-all' what do _you_ know in Spanish, ha?" he laughed in a smug way.

"Watch and learn" I said waving my hair in a provocative way, and went to give him a lesson.

"Señora por favor, ¿queríamos habitación para noche?"**(1)** I tried to say in the most Spanish accent I could get, while eyeing at Jacob from the corner of my eye.

"Ah, son pareja ¿verdad? Una habitación con una cama matrimonial, ¿no?"**(2) **She said with a so closed accent I couldn't even get two words of it, but the word 'habitación' was in it…

"Claro, claro" I managed to say again, and with that she gave us the key of a room.

We walked through a short corridor, and in just a second Jacob was already opening the room 9.

"Hey Leah, are you sure you told the lady right what we wanted?" He shouted from his shoulder.

"Of course, I told you I know Spanish" I said faking petulance, "Why?"

"Well, because I think she didn't understand you well…"

_Oh. _And there it was the tiny room, with only a one and a half size bed…

**Note**:

**(1) Mrs. Could we have a room for one night?**

**(2) Oh. You are a couple, aren't they? A bed with a double size bed!**


	5. Chapter 5 Oops!

"_Here is next chap as you asked! Hope you like it____ And if you read, would you comment back and tell me what you think about it?_

_Thanks, Dani Moon"_

**CHAPTER 5 – Oops!**

Jacob's POV

I walked through the corridor, still a bit pissed off for Leah's petulant attitude about her '_so' _good Spanish, and my seriously not good at all.

Our room, the number 9 was the last of the corridor, the last room, I guessed. Every other room we passed through held a 'Don't disturb' sign in the door, not really keen on knowing what was going on inside them…

With the rusty key I opened the door of our room. The same second my arm did the movement to open it; my eyes focused intently on the _only _furniture that was in it and my mind started coming with a million thoughts at the same time, some I would never say out loud…

"Hey Leah, are you sure you told the lady right what we wanted?" I tried to say as indifferent as possible- I wasn't feeling indifferent at all.

"Of course, I told you I know Spanish" she started walking to my side "Why?"

"Well, because I think she didn't understand you well"

Leah's eyes widened, with her mouth holding an 'oh' expression in it. _What are you thinking right now? _I thought to myself, I really wanted to ask her that. And the craziest thing; I really wanted her to tell me she liked what she saw…

_Jeez Jacob, don't start now!! _I growled to myself, trying to dissolve the thought that was really fighting to stay in there.

"But I thought she had understood me… Oh well, let me go and ask her for another room" She said somehow down, and started walking to the reception when I, irrationally, grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't worry!" I said too anxious. I took a deep breathe to calm myself- I was really going crazy. But kept going anyway, "I mean… look, all the rooms are taken" I explained pointing to the rooms "I don't mind, you know… I mean it's just one night, and besides we are like brother and sister!" I chuckled, trying to sound as this was the most normal thing ever. _Ha! Brother and sister… yeah right!_

I thought I had seen, when I told the part of being siblings, that she had somehow made a disgusted expression, but composed so quickly I couldn't realize well. And honestly, in these days my mind couldn't be trusted even in the tiniest way…

"Umm, sure… But you are so sleeping in the floor!"

"Hmm… I don't think so. I think the first one reaching the bed is sleeping on it!" I challenged and lunged over the bed.

In the same second, she lunged over it too. So when we landed, intertwined, the bed broke with a big _CRUNCH _and we fell over the floor, all her body over mines.

Our first reaction was an '_ouch' _sound_, _yeahwe were werewolves but we still were human and the rigid floor was very uncomfortable.

The second one was laughter. We started laughing as crazy, tears coming down our cheeks of how surreal the situation looked. I couldn't resist myself and I started tickling her. First her neck, then her collarbone, then her abdomen, and then the tickling started to go softer and softer… I wasn't tickling her anymore… I was, I was _caressing_ her.

The laughter stopped, and we eyed intently to each other eyes. When suddenly I realized what I was doing, and with a sharp movement, I finished the action and stood up, leaving her on the floor.

"Umm, I- I'm sorry. W-we broke the bed… well I think I'm letting you sleep on it. I don't mind, I just want to go to sleep now, I'm really tired" I snapped everything with just one breathe, unable to meet her eyes; I was nervous and really, really confused.

She stood up in a second, with an expression I couldn't decode- and honestly I didn't want to decode it either.

"I knew I was winning anyway. Umm, I'm going to take a shower…" She said uncomfortably and shot the bathroom's door.

_What the hell?! _I thought to myself, the second I was alone. This situation was too weird, how come I was teasing her and in the next second I was _touching _her? My mind couldn't stop showing me the image of my hands on her body… _Come on Jacob, come on!_ _STOP IT RIGHT NOW, you pervert!_ I commanded myself while punching hard my head.

"OUCH!" I shouted.

"What happened?" Leah's voice sounded sharp from inside the bathroom.

"Nothing, nothing!" I mumbled back, still rubbing the punched part. Well, I wasn't a sadomasochist, but I needed to stop with these stupid and sick thoughts someway!

After checking the bed to see how much we would have to pay tomorrow -luckily there was just one broken leg, I grabbed one of the pillows and lay on the floor. Still too submerged in the thoughts I was craving not to think about…

Some minutes later Leah came from the bathroom and went to bed, after switching off the light.

"Hey Jake?" she whispered, some time later.

"Mhm?"

"Are you still awake?"

"Nah, I'm a ghost named as Jacob and with his same voice" I chuckled. She was so innocent sometimes…

She laughed, and then sighed absorbed in her own thoughts. And now I wished something I had wished so many times before, just with another purpose. I wished I could be the bloodsucker, I wish I could be able to hear what she was thinking of.

"Don't you ever think about why we haven't imprinted?" she asked quietly some minutes later.

So she was thinking about that; about _love._

"Yeah…" I did, I thought about love a lot.

"Don't you hate knowing you are not good enough to continue this specie? - if we can call it like that…"

"Not really. I think it more as we were gifted with it. I mean, we can choose who to love, who to be with… The ones who imprinted are always so trapped between their imprints; they have to follow them everywhere. We haven't, we can be _free_" I realized, shrugging.

"Well, I kind of don't feel free at all. And I don't think you are free either…" she trailed off, and sighed again.

I couldn't answer her. I knew perfectly what she was referring at, and the truth of the words she spoke was so big, that crash me like a huge stone in the middle of my head.

Technically we were free, we had in our power the decision of who to love, who to spend our lives with, _technically…_

Because the truth, the real and heartbreaking truth, was that we were as trapped as they were. We truly never had the decision in our hands, and maybe we would be all our lives like we were now, moaning, hurting for an unrequited love. A painful, too strong love…

Some minutes later, I answered truthfully "I just hope we can free ourselves some time…" But she was already asleep; a rhythmic breathing was escaping from her mouth, peacefully.

Without any logical reason, I sat down and started looking at her face… She was griming, why?

I sighed and tuck her in; she seemed cold… "I hope at least you can get free of him. I just hope you can be happy…" I whispered in her ear while leaning to pull the covers up.

"Mmh" she mumbled asleep, and turned over.

I had to smile at how peaceful she looked, not possible to think right now how much of a pain in the ass she was sometimes… But deeply, what a good heart she had…

An immense urge to brush her hair overpowered me… But I shook the urge as I shook my head, confused.

_Please Jacob, just go to sleep and don't do anything stupid. Please don't screw it up with the only person that really stands by you. _With that thought, I went to the cold floor again.

I put my hands under my head, and stared at the dark ceiling… Just thinking, thinking… Luckily in some moment unconsciousness drowned me, and I fell asleep.

"NO!" I shouted coming from the same holly nightmare that haunted my every night.

_Her _face, with torn features, painful eyes and her- her womb immensely grown; that horripilate creature sucking every inch of life she had in herself, killing it own mother.

I shook my head as trying to dissolve the nightmare. Though I was used to it, I couldn't stop myself of shouting and feeling that horrible, frustrating feeling of something taking the life of my love out.

When I stood up, wanting to see why Leah hadn't yelled at me yet – as she did most of the days when I waked her up with my scream, I saw I was alone in the room. On the bed, was a tiny paper with something written on it:

'_Went to find a place to rent a car._

_Get ready, we should get going._

_Bought you 12 donuts (hope its enough),_

_Leah_

_P.S. don't thank me; I know, I'm so sweet____'_

I found the warm, mouthwatering donuts… Yeah she was really sweet_, really_…

_JACOB come on, the day has just started! _I shouted myself, and locked the thought.

After being ready with the donuts and myself, Leah came with a car, and we headed to the reception to pay for the night… and the damage.

Luckily today was a younger man, who spoke English.

"Here is the money for the night, and we accidentally broke the bed… so here is something extra" I said to the man, shrugging.

"Oh too much action tonight, ha?" He said, pointing at Leah. Color started emerging from every inch of my face, I was bright red. From the corner of my eye, I could see Leah was the same as I was… _weird._

"Nah, nah… We are friends" I told him, and started walking to the exit before he said another inappropriate thing.

"Yes, that's how everything starts…" I think he mumbled before I closed the door.

_That's how everything starts_… I echoed silently. Was it?

Before my thoughts could go any deeper, Leah motion to a green, old truck… Did I mention _old_?

"Wow, great car!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, did I mention I bought it?" she smiled at herself, proudly.

"What did you have to do to get it for such a low price?" I teased, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing you jerk! I'm a good dealer" She said in a smug way.

"Yeah sure…"

I went to the driver's side when she grabbed me by the shoulder;

"No-oh. I got it, I drive it" she stated pointing herself and entering the driver's side.

I sighed loudly and entered the passenger's one.

During the trip, I put the radio and we talked about any random thing, sometimes our past came to topic- as most of our talks, and sometimes the future… how would it be? What would happen? With that, the environment was really tense… I needed something to light it.

Luckily, Oops! I did it again by Britney Spears started surrounding the car. I hated her, but it was the best excuse to calm the situation a little bit.

I started moving my head with the first chords.

"What are you doing?" Leah interrogated me. She looked at me clueless, and frowned.

I didn't answer her, I started moving my arms and my torso in what I thought was moving in time to the music, but also as girly as I could move.

A smile started playing with her mouth; I could see, with every second was even difficult for her to restrain it.

It was time…

"_Oops! I did it again…" _

"Oh. My. God" she mumbled shaking her head when I started singing.

"_I played with your heart_… _Got lost in the game_."

"Please Jacob, don't do it!" she begged, biting her tongue not to laugh.

"_Oh, baby; baby. Oops! ... You think I'm in love_."

"STOP!" she now was laughing as crazy.

"Come on! Don't fight it; you know you wanna sing too!" I invited her, grinning.

She eyed me from the corner of her eye, as deliberating…

"Oh, what the hell!" she shouted some seconds later and started singing Britney with me.

We kept on singing any song that came from the radio laughing intensely, teasing and making faces.

And in that mood we reached to the city that would sure change our lives forever.


	6. Chapter 6 Mexico City

"_Here it is next chap, as you asked____! Thanks for reading and for your comments! Btw my fist language is Spanish so I'm sorry for the mistakes :s. Hope you like it though!_

_Thanks, _

_Dani Moon"_

**CHAPTER 6 – Mexico City**

Leah's POV

Mexico City was huge, cars going up and down, immense amounts of people entering places and leaving them.

When we arrived, we were staring through the window as children of 3 years old who their parents had just given them the toy they wanted. In my case a sweet doll, in Jacob's one a rare model car, I guessed…

The first two weeks passed by so quickly, it was almost hard to realize we really lived them. Well, it wasn't like we didn't do things or that nothing happened, but surely changing our lifestyles and position gave us a different perspective of days; they were somehow more bearable to pass through.

The first thing we did after we arrived was getting out off the car and eating a big everything-on-it taco. Well, at least me. Jacob ate more than four of the mega big mega-everything-on-it taco. I couldn't stop laughing about how he ate them, his mouth was all dirty and his eyes as he had just won the lottery. I tried to make some 'ugh' sounds and 'you grouse' comments, but it was too funny. And I have to admit I really enjoyed that childish part of him, it gave him that pinch of innocence all people should have.

Well, coming back to those weeks… First of all we got us settled. We started driving around the city, looking for a place to rent. When something came to us like a gift of heaven; a small, old, cheap house- no, cottage came to sight just some miles from the center. They were going to demolish it because it wasn't in the best of conditions and no one showed any interest on buying it, so the price was amazingly low. It was really as if it was waiting for us, as if it was somehow planned.

Without any hesitation we sealed the deal, and before even knowing we had a home for ourselves for less of what we could rent a house for a week in Forks!

The cottage was really nice; like those kinds of places that are seen on movies which are really insignificant form the outside but truly hold a special sense on them, almost like magical…

It had got only the essential; two rooms, one for Jake one for me; mine was the one with the view to the woods, because luckily the woods was just a mile from there, so any time we exploded we could reach it without the preoccupation of anyone seeing us. There was also a tiny, old bathroom and a living room-kitchen all in one.

It was perfect but it was really dilapidated, so three days after we were settled down we decided we should made it an 'extreme make over'- well maybe not extreme, after all we didn't have much more money left regarding we bought a house and a car but at least it was enough for some cream colored paint and the basic furniture…

Ha! A house and a car! Just like that… As if we were a couple starting a new life together… Imagine starting a new life with Jacob as a couple, the house a one untidy organism, fighting every five minutes about whose turn was to use the car, blaming each other of who was the last one phasing and breaking a vase, or a chair or a table, teasing each other, talking about our pasts and our future together, laughing, touching each other…

_God Leah! You were thinking of negative aspects! _Those thoughts of feelings were straining to my mind almost everyday now, it wasn't anything rational. In the most unexpected of moments some of those would start haunting me; his smiles, his childish looks, his incredibly bad jokes… It was even harder to restrain those crazy thoughts with each day passing by… And the craziest thing, somehow I was starting to think about Sam less and less… he would haunt my dreams every two nights or sometimes three, not every single night as it was before this…

Coming back to the house; the make over session was really interesting. First we behaved as professionals; everything tidy, seriousness surrounding our area of work. After a while, the painting convention was with every minute more a painting party… We started joking, and teasing because truthfully I wasn't good in a bit at painting, but I surely wasn't going to recognize it to him, and with that giving him the credit of his really good technique.

When I decided I'd had enough of his amusement and terribly bad jokes of how I should reconsider going back to kindergarten- when they would teach me how to draw and paint, I pointed him a big bird that was outside. So when he looked –there wasn't anything outside, really- I filled the brush with a huge amount of paint and gave him a big brushstroke all over his bare chest-yes, shirtless chest.

"YOU JUST DIDN'T DO THAT!" he shouted, while his head kept staring his painted body with astonishment and my face with anger and… a mischievous smile?

One second later- I was almost peeing myself of how hard I was laughing, he looked at me with that mischievousness again and then with inhuman speed he tackled me so I fell limply to the dusty floor. Before I could even complain, he grabbed the paint tin and threw some of it to my _face! _

With that _he _burst in laughter, his body involuntary shaking of how hard he was laughing. And that just did it perfectly. Because as he was the tiniest distracted boasting about his good tactics and laughing at me, though the smell of the liquid was starting to get me dizzy, I focused really hard on revenge and with a tough movement I threw all the contents of the tin over him.

The expression he held couldn't even be described.

"Aw, poor Jakey-baby is all dirty and covered by paint. Aw, who would be so mean to do this to you, Jakey?" I teased, faking sweetness while touching the paint of his formed arms.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, don't bother running for your life because I'm gonna catch it anyway!" he growled, but deep in his voice I could see his amusement. I had to say; even I was all cover in paint, I was enjoying myself as hell.

So he told me not to run but I did exactly the opposite, I burst through the door and started running as I never had. In one second he was just some feet behind me, now his amusement had reached every feature of his face, he was grinning hugely as he was trying to get me- I couldn't stop smiling either.

We reached the woods in a hurry, and without thinking it twice both of us phased in unison shredding all our clothes.

His mind was projecting just one focused thought;

_Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah. Over, over, over, over._

My mind was trying to show any image that wouldn't fit the situation so he could be somehow distracted of his action.

I should know better, _Jacob Black getting distracted? Not really happening…_

_GOT YOU _he snapped from behind, and lunged over me brining us both to the muggy ground. 

We started wrestling; sometimes I was under him, sometimes he was… with our thoughts focused on knocking the other down…

The energetic wrestle started going more as a 'one over the other' game; we were almost swinging on the ground… intertwined…

In some moment of that weird and yet private situation, Jacob thought intently my name again,

_Leah…_

_Yes?..._

His face was just inches from mine, even if we were in werewolf form, we were still _us._

What was happening? Why were we eyeing each other like this? Why did I have this urge on bringing him closer to me when he was already too close? Why did I have this immense urge on kissing him? I was praying to God this thoughts weren't straining to my conscious part, praying really, really hard.

_Leah, can I…?_

But he trailed off mid sentence, and shaking his head he got off me and started running away.

_Jacob? _

I started looking for his thoughts to see what could this be, but his mind was blank. I could sense how hard he was trying to leave it like that. Suddenly I couldn't see him anymore, he had phased back.

And here I was again, immensely confused on this situation… _What on earth was he going to tell me?_ _Can he…_?! C O U L D H E W H A T ?!

M y mind was having an overcharge, so I decided to phase back and take a hot shower to calm myself down. I took a large easy 25 minutes shower doing everything slowly, and started wandering around the bathroom…

In some point I heard the front door opened and someone- Jacob I believed because of that particular scent he had, came inside the house.

I just stood in my spot, waiting for him to knock and explain me what was he going to say to me or at least apologize for going away like that… But he didn't come, and he didn't say anything… His tough steps resounded in the crunchy floor, and then for my surprise he slammed the door of his room. Leaving me on the bathroom totally disconcerted, totally lost…

I thought of lots of things to say to him while walking around the tiny bathroom, but none of them seemed right. Because really, what have he done to me? Right, he did start saying something and then he did walk away without any previous notice and then he did come and not apologize and just slammed his bedroom door, but honestly, who I was to tell him anything? I was just a lucky object in his life that came in the right place when he didn't bear living his life anymore. That was what I was for him; a lucky, sometimes funny object.

After an hour of thinking and rethinking the situation –yes, I still was in the bathroom, I decided to go talk him. I decided to explain him that, even if I wasn't anyone to tell him what he should do or not, at least he could treat me well.

I hesitate on the bathroom's door, still not very sure on how to explain myself… _God Leah, you are 23! Could you please stop acting as if you were 13 and go talk to him already?! _With that thought, my mind decided to go and let things be…

With every step I was more convinced on what I was going to tell him… Deep inside I knew I was starting to feel something for him, something more than simply friendship… I wasn't going to declare myself but I was positive I would end up having the answer of what was that he wanted before… I somehow knew it was something not so far of how I was feeling…

I knocked the door twice,

_Knock - knock_

…

Jacob?

…

After no answer, I decided to enter the room.

Jacob was sleeping on his tided bed, snoring quietly; it was a really calming scene… And he really looked sweet like that, all his immense body and posture reduced to that calming, innocent, childish moment…

I couldn't help myself and a half smile started playing with my lips. I walked to him and sat on the edge of the bed… still unable to look away from his peaceful face.

"_Leah, hmm, Leah…_" he suddenly mumbled.

_Oh shoot! _Did he know I was there?! Just in case, I whispered to him,

"Jake I'm here… Tell me, what?" I leaned to him,

"_Hmm, Leah… Hmm_" and just in that second he put one big arm around me, so now I was almost over him, my mouth just inches from his…

_OK definitely asleep,_ I realized when I saw his actions. I had to put my hands on each side of his body to hold myself; I was practically falling.

"What Jake? Tell me… what do you want to tell me?" I whispered again with no rationality, he was deeply asleep! And as it looked like… he was also dreaming about _me._

"_Leah…_ _we can't… "_

_We can't what?!_I was starting to go crazy by now. God! Why he needed to make no sense now?!

"_I want… but, hmm… we can't… Leah…" _he pulled me closer to him "…_we can't be together… hmm… we can't screw our… great relationship up" _

Those words sunk in my brain so hard; I thought they would break it. Now I understood why he did what he did some hours ago, why he stopped all of a sudden…

He wanted to tell me something about _us,_ and he realized what I didn't want to realize myself; we were too good one with the other, we could fight, laugh, complain and always stand by the other … It was too good to get it ruined by those complicated feelings…

We would always be there for each other through it all, and fight for the other in any occasion… But even if we felt something more than a friendly sensation, it complicated things immensely… because at first it would be wonderful but then someone or something would mess things up and everything would be ruined as it happened in our past relationships… I wasn't going to lose him too, I wasn't risking…

So with that I shut everything I had felt these past weeks- that maybe started long way before those, deep in my mind. I wasn't going to let these feelings interfere in my great relationship with Jacob; I decided to push them aside, as if we were only good and for ever friends…

After that situation, days passed by without any other complication, we never talked about what happened in the woods and I never told him about his dream… I decided to start again, it wasn't what I liked the best but well, it was the right thing to do… I wouldn't bear loosing Jacob too; I had already lost too much. My heart wouldn't endure another break…

So to leave our 'only-friends' relationship clear, I tried to be the sharp and bad-mood Leah I was before, as much as possible. Though sometimes- the times in which he wasn't confused and surprised at my 180º turn on my behavior, he would make something funny or be just 'too Jacob' and I wouldn't be able to restrain a smile or a laugh, and there my heart would ask to please let those feelings open, to think about them… But I wasn't letting him convince me. Mind over matter…

I was sure my heart wouldn't desist, he would keep fighting for what he wanted, so I needed to meet somebody to try to avoid time alone with him as much as possible and to try-though I knew deep inside it wouldn't really happen, to stop feeling whatever I was feeling for Jacob and started to feel it for somebody else…

Between all this craziness, Jacob and I had looked for jobs. The money we'd saved from college was almost in 0 right now, so we needed to start working _now._ He started working yesterday on a garage only two miles away and I had applied for a job as the nanny of a one year old baby and a five year old boy.

After I woke up and ate some cereal, I received the call I was waiting for. The Badeys hired me! I would go to their house in two hours…

I got ready- with what I believed made me look as professional as I could regarding my lack of nice clothes, and went to the house… Not after feeling really dizzy and nervous, after all how could I know how things could be?

The house was huge and really beautiful, with peaceful colors and full of light. For what I know, the Badeys lived in New York City but moved out to here because of their father's work… I wonder how they would be…

Mrs. and Mr. Badey greeted me gently, and after explaining me why the last hour call and everything about their children, they presented me their two sweet children.

Suddenly a loud dance music started sounding from above the house, the four of them were already down stairs with me, so… who would it be?

"Oh, I'm sorry with this last hour situation I forgot telling you about my other son… he came from collage last night, he has a two month break…" Mrs. Badey told me in a hurry_ "_Max! Could you please come here and meet Ms. Clearwater?--" she shouted to upstairs.

"Oh, Leah it's fine" I said ashamed, waving my hand.

"Leah" she corrected, looking up again.

The music was still sounding as in first place…

"MAX!" she shouted too stressed.

Some footsteps resounded, and then…

"Hi, I'm Max" _Oh boy, _literally.

"H-hi" I tried to say as composed as I could. This boy was surprisingly handsome; brown eyes and hair, prominent cheeks, tiny nose and full lips were some of his well done features…

He smiled, and I had to smile back… because seriously, what in an opportune moment he came…


	7. Chapter 7 Flour

"_Here is Chap 7! Hope you like it ____ Thanks for all your comments! =D if you read, please comment back. Thanks,_

_Dani Moon"_

**CHAPTER 7 – FLOUR**

Jacob's POV

Leah was, with every day, more distant. I was surprised on her change of mood, she behaved as she did a long time ago; that bitterness in her voice every time she talked.

Every time she'd pass through me, she'd try to avoid touching me as much as possible. If to avoid any contact with me, she needed to go around the entire house to reach a place that was just inches from her before, she would.

She wouldn't tease anymore nor would she laugh at my good jokes, nothing… But I could see, when I stared deeply in her eyes-when she didn't realize it because she would turn over if she saw I was looking at her- that what she showed, how she acted, wasn't really how she wanted to act. As if she was somehow faking all this serious Leah.

That was even more evident, when sometimes I'd joke about anything in particular and she would be so distracted that she would laugh… or just smile silently. But every single time she did, she then would put that mask on her face again, looking at me nonchalantly…

It had taken me too long to realize something that was really very simple. Maybe I really didn't want to realize it, but the mind always plays a complex game with you, a game sooner or later you would resolve.

All this started when we were painting the house- not really because of painting the house, but because of that stupid thing I needed to do to make things just great. Why did I have to ruin everything with my immense urge to touch and kiss her? My heart was so determined to fulfill what it wanted that didn't let me think straight. And without even thinking it consciously I started asking her if _I could kiss her!_ I was going to ask her that, when the cloud that was making difficult the use of the good part of my brain faded, letting me see what I was about to do.

Even though my lips were craving to meet hers, I restrained my urge and ran away as fast as possible. I was positive that if I looked behind I wouldn't help myself and I would just lunge over her and kiss her…

That was too wrong. Even if those past weeks had been showing a different connection between us -a kind of magnet that made us smile whenever we were with the other or laugh at silly situations- she was still my friend, my _best _friend. And I wouldn't screw everything with her, all we had achieved... And besides, how could I think she would want me back? I was an immature child, as she'd always told me when I behave wrongly…

We were beyond those feelings, we were better than a couple of lovers, we were almost one and an only person. We endured almost the same situations in our past lives, those that made as tough and strong. And we would endure anything that came through us, as we had promised long ago… That amazing relationship we reached couldn't be spoiled by some stupid feelings of _love._

But all those good and constructive thoughts I had reached in the following hour after almost asking her if I could kiss her, faded away when I dreamt about her…

In my dream we were kissing passionately before I pulled away telling her we shouldn't do this, telling every realization I had the past hour in my wakefulness… After some minutes of thinking, she spoke, telling me something that made me change my mind completely.

"_Jake, why fighting something it should be in first place? Why fighting destiny? We are similar in so many ways… We both suffer so immensely for an unrequited love… We deserve healing, we deserve happiness, we deserve you and me forever…" _

With that, my perception of the situation changed radically. I knew those words were only the creation of my mind, however, they seemed right. So instead of fighting it, I decided to live with it, to see what this feelings that emerged from every angle of my mind and body could mean.

But Leah was always avoiding me as much as possible, though I knew deep inside she felt something too. She should, shouldn't she?

Luckily we both started working, because having to deal with those feelings 24 hours _and _having to see her too, was too difficult. The garage kept me busy; cars always would be the best and least troubled of all my loves. Leah started working too, she worked as a nanny for a family named as the Badeys, according to what she'd told me. They were nice and had a baby girl name Kath and a five year old boy named Thomas. But ever since she started working on that house, something changed… and changed even more than her regular "not friendly' posture towards me. She was always more well-dressed and more mysterious- if I can put it that way- Because every time I wanted to ask her something about her day at work or something about the family –despite the regular sharp replies- she would avoid it changing the topic, leaving the question unanswered.

Today was passing by like any random, after waking up and eating a good amount of more than a dozen scramble eggs, I went to the garage. It'd been really quiet all day when luckily a girl showed up. She told me her car was broken so I checked it and it was fine, it just needed more oil. After that we kept talking for a while, she told me her name was Marianne and came to live here with her grandma, after her parents die from a car accident in London. This girl was normal but pretty; she had light brown hair and honey-colored eyes. And she was rather short and skinny. She looked really friendly and nice. After talking for an hour or so, she told me she would come back tomorrow to check the she told "they make a funny sound" and then grinned. I grinned too, I was glad she would come tomorrow; I needed someone to talk about anything… as I did with Leah before all this.

When I came from the garage I saw Leah in the kitchen eyeing a recipe. She was going to make pizzas for dinner- news that put me in a really good mood. Commonly she was the one cooking, but I told her I wanted to help. The truth: I hated cooking with my life but I wanted to spend some time with her, to share a moment…

"So, how was your day at the garage?" She asked me while taking out the flour.

"Umm, well… interesting. There was this new girl that came and wanted me to fix her car. That was really nothing- the fix I mean, because the girl… well, she was _ok_" I chuckled while nodding frantically. She didn't look at me in all the explanation, she didn't even say anything; she kept looking for the ingredients.

"Yeah… _seriously_ ok" I kept nodding, as if I was some kind of idiot.

Was I trying to make her feel jealous about this? Yes I was. _Come on, come on! I know you want to peep from the corner of your eye! Come on, just do it! _I kept thinking from my inside.

_Yeah… there it is! _She did, when she thought I wasn't looking at her anymore she peeped, repairing in my expression for a moment. I looked at her for a millisecond and I could see _that _'I-own-you' face I was looking for…. When she realized I saw her peeping at me, she looked away from me, focusing her eyes quickly in the front, color involuntary emerging from her cheeks.

I had to laugh quietly at her reaction. That innocence she sometimes held made my feelings for her even stronger…

After some minutes the atmosphere was more relaxed, we- well, Leah started preparing the dough. I couldn't stop looking at her graceful way of adding the ingredients and mixing them.

It was the perfect moment, so I grabbed a bunch of flour from the bag and throw it to her face, just to tease a little bit longer with her, to be able to see a smile on her lips just some more minutes…

In response to my dare, she coughed a few times, waving her hand as wanting to remove the particles. And in the next second, she looked to the floor; eyes shot as if she was mad or hurt. The huge grin that invaded my expression suddenly faded away, I went to look to what could have possibly happened to make her feel that way… And when I was too close to her, she open her eyes and throw me the bunch of flour that she held in her hand, hided.

"Oh, you cheater!" I laughed. She stack her tongue out, and throw me some more.

With that we started playing to 'whose face was whiter, loses'; throwing flour to each other, marking our faces and our neck with little white spots.

These were the times in which I could believe we really had a connection. It was inevitable; there was a kind of magnet that made us laugh and joke whenever we were together… Though she tried to hide it as much as possible, I could see it was really there. At least that was what I wanted to think…

We went on like that; our faces looked almost as if we were leeches of how white we were, ugh. Everything was going in that innocent way, as if we were 13 again.

When suddenly…

"You touched my butt!" I choked, while looking surprised to the handprint on the back of my shorts. "You touched it!" I laughed in disbelief while double checking.

She didn't say anything. She just put her hands on her now crimson face, and kept shaking her head in denial while giggling awkwardly.

"Don't tell me you didn't!" I pushed. She was going to admit this, because if she did it would mean those things that passed between us weren't entirely the work of my vast imagination…

"I didn't!" She tried to say between guffaws.

"Oh well so there is a ghost around here that loves touching men butts, is that? I should be more careful when I drop the soap and look for it in the shower, so" I teased, faking a worried tone.

She frowned, "You are crazy, you know that? And I didn't _touch_ your butt, I wanted to take something from behind you and I slipped, so to not fall I _accidentally _leaned against your butt" I could tell she was coming with the story while saying it, her eyes shaped differently when she was lying…

"Yeah sure… Well, I want to grab something from behind you too" I played, words full of implicit connotations.

"WHAT?" She chocked, surprised.

"Yeah, I think if you touched my butt, I have the right to touch yours." I stated, simply.

"It's not the same" now her voice was a bit more nervous, but I could see the amusement deeply on it.

"The hell is not!" I complained while putting one hand over the white flour.

"Jacob you're warned. Touch me even an inch and your precious butt will be crash to the floor"

"You think my butt is precious?" I grinned, arching an eyebrow.

"I-I didn—" she intertwined her fingers in her hair… I could see I was driving her crazy. "STOP IT! It doesn't matter what I did or what I said, you are not touching my butt and period!" she hissed, folding her arms in her chest.

"Hmm… I don't think so…" I grinned evilly.

"I'll shout" she said, determined.

"I don't think the dears will care, on the contrary they loathe us too much" I gave a step forth, slowly but confident.

"I'll run" She gave one back, faster than mine.

"Run… I'll get you anyway" By this time, I had her cornered between the wall and me. My arms one on each side of hers, forming a big cage.

"I-I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to remember your name again" Now her voice was lower, and not determined at all...She was almost stuttering. One reason could be because… well, we were just inches one from the other.

"I'll catch your hand before you do it" I was almost whispering now. I could hear her heartbeat go faster, as I could also hear mine...

"I-I can be stronger than you" she mumbled, nervously.

From this little distance between us, I could see a spot of flour on the corner of her lips. Irrationally, I raised my clean hand and stroked her skin with my thumb. It was amazingly soft and smooth…

I could hear a low moan coming from her mouth, but maybe I was imagining it. This amazing situation couldn't be happening…

In case it was, I trailed my finger to her lips, brushing them slightly… She responded parting them. With that answer, my lungs almost escaped my thorax of how hard I started breathing; making me move in fasts and non-rhythmic patterns.

"You can?" I whispered in her ear; my lips brushing it slightly. I couldn't stop looking at her, my eyes filled with desire.

"Mhm" she mumbled. She didn't move; her eyes were shut and her hands placed on the wall to support herself. The only thing that made me see she was still with me was her excessively loud heartbeats and her fast breathing.

I pulled myself even closer to her- so that our bodies were also touching, and separate my face just some inches to see her reaction… She responded with another moan, something I received as liking it- at least that was what I wanted to believe.

I put my arms lower in the wall, so my face could be at the same high at hers, and my lips just inches from hers… And then slowly, started finishing the gap between our lips that were craving one for the other…

Just one more inch and my lips would be touching their heaven---

_Brrr, Brrr, Brrr_

… In the second I was ending the gap and fulfilling my wish, something from below started vibrating.

I look at myself, just in case. But it wasn't me; it was coming from her pocket… She opened her eyes quickly, as waking up from a trance, and with an "Oh," she felt the pocket with her hand and grabbed a tiny thing from it…

"Umm…Hello?" she spoke after clearing her throat; her voice still went in a husky way.

"How are you?" She mumbled, there was a pinch of awkwardness in her I couldn't understand.

Without meeting my eyes, she pulled my arm off the wall and escaped the cage. Looking to the floor, she walked through the entrance and exited the house…

_What the hell?!_ I thought to myself wall punching hard the wall, which in response shook a little bit, detaching dust.

I kept shaking my head, thinking how much bad luck I could have! Everything was going amazingly well and then something needed to happen to screw it up?! But more important, when did she get a cell phone?And_ WHO THE HELL WAS SHE TALKING WITH?!_

I kept on formulating complex questions in my head of what this could be and what this could mean, when she came to the house again. She walked to the kitchen silently, still not meeting my eyes and went to grab the dishtowel.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" I snapped, arching an eyebrow.

"Since the Badeys gave me one" she answered matter of factually, as she cleaned the flavor from the floor.

"Oh, really? I didn't know the way now was giving the nanny a cell phone" I said sarcastically while folding my arms on my chest. I didn't know why, but something didn't feel right…

"They gave it to me, so they can always be in touch with me whenever they need me to go and take care of the children" she explained, still eyeing the now wet floor.

"Oh, so now you were talking to them?"

"Yep, to Mrs. Badey. She wanted me to go to her house tonight"

"Oh," I looked through the window, thoughtful. "On a Saturday?" My eyebrow arched alone, with that question.

"She and Mr. Badey have a birthday party tonight, so I have to look after Kath and Tom"

The way she wasn't meeting my gaze and the nervousness in her voice made me think that wasn't the entire truth. I couldn't restrain myself and pushed even more, "So you always ask her 'how are you' in that way?"

"Which way?" She frowned.

"In that 'how are you' way…" I mimicked with an over sweet tone.

She sighed loudly, splashed the dishtowel to the floor and looked at me with killing eyes… She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and composed her features. So that bitter mask was in her face again "Yes, I do." She replied robotically.

We stayed silent for some seconds, submerged in our own thoughts, when I decided to bring up the topic my mind was craving to bring… _What on earth would have happened if that damn phone wouldn't have rung?_

"Leah, can we talk—"

"I-I really need to go" she cut me off, while standing up.

"To where?" It was Saturday, where would she go on a Saturday?

"I'm going shopping with some of the money I earned" now she was reaching for her bag.

"_You,_ going shopping? Really? Why? We still have enough food…" I asked surprised, Leah hated to shop.

She looked at me sharply; I could see not a nice one was coming from her mouth…

"First of all, I can do whatever I want, if I want to go shopping I go and I don't need to explain you anything." She glared at me making a two with her fingers and continued with an annoying voice, "Second I'm not buying food. I'm buying some clothes for myself…" she said last part a bit lower, as if she didn't want me to hear it.

"But why _now_?" I kept on questioning her. There was something on her expression that made me think there was something more than just buying random clothes… She never care about clothes in these two years together, not even when she was in La Push… so why _now_? I echoed again in my mind.

"Because!" She snapped, pissed off. She started walking to the door, without a 'goodbye', a 'see you later', a nothing…

"Wait!" I yelled irrationally. She stopped by the door with her hand on the handle, giving me her back. "Can I…" _…finish what I started and kiss you fiercely with all my will? _"go too? I really need to get some clothes for myself" I didn't care a bit for the fabric, if it was up to me I would be with my ripped shorts forever, but I wanted to go with her… To spend some time with her even more after our almost kiss; and she couldn't tell me no.

She looked at me as if I had just said what she was fearing, "Well it's going to be _really _boring… I'm just going to try a ton of different type of outfits and just pick one. It'll be really annoying." she tried to persuade me to stay… It was obvious she was doing this so she wouldn't spend time alone with me, but I didn't care, I wanted to see what she was up to, I knew she was up to something. So I pushed more.

"Oh don't worry about that. With my sisters and all I was the judge for like a million times, I can help you choose" _OK, _so I just told her I was going to scrutinize her while she was trying on different things… _Come on Jacob, can you make it a little more obvious?! _I thought sarcastically.

"I really don't need a judge or anything, do you really don't see me capable of choosing my own clothes?" she snapped again. With that answer angriness and a bit of sorrow started emerging from my inside; this situation was tiring and frustrating.

"Of course I do! Leah why are you acting as if I were your enemy?! Why do you keep yelling at me? Why can't everything go as it was?"

"Because…" she looked at me deeply in the eyes, "because--This is who I am! If you like it, good and if you don't, there you have the door" she answered motioning to the main door. But I could see that wasn't really what she was starting to tell me when she looked at me in that way in first place; the same look she had those past weeks…

"I prefer the old one, but I could do with this one" I chuckled, to light a bit this tense atmosphere that was surrounding the house in every inch. I thought I saw sorrow in her eyes too, but she composed so fast I couldn't really tell.

"Can I go so?" I looked at her with puppy-like eyes.

She sighed loudly, "You really are a pain in the ass you know that?"

"Yep, I know" I grinned, childishly.

"Come on, let's go so" she rolled her eyes and with that we went to the car.

I let it pass today, but I would keep fighting for what I wanted- for what my _heart_ wanted…


	8. Chapter 8 Hero

**CHAPTER 8 – Hero**** edited**

Leah's POV

I let him drive this time. I was too shocked and too absentminded to drive myself. We got in to the car awkwardly quiet. Jacob started the engine and in less than three minutes we were already on the road heading to the town center for some shopping.

The atmosphere was still a little bit tense and we weren't talking. Jacob was eyeing the road but turned his face to look at me every now and then. I was looking at my hands, not sure if I wanted to meet his gaze or accept _my_feelings.

Though I was trying immensely hard not to think about what had happened, about what could had happened, I didn't fulfill it. Questions started emerging from every corner of my mind and filled my head with pictures from the scene that took place just some minutes ago.

The tension between Jacob and I was clearly evident. With every passing day the boundaries of our friendship become a little more blurred. Even though I tried as hard as I could to clear the damaged boundaries, it was too difficult. We'd almost kissed, almost achieving what my conscience was craving for. I saw it happening so often in my dreams but this time it'd almost actually happened. Not once Sam appeared in my dreams, not even once.

I couldn't stop thinking of his mouth just inches from mine. His actions had proven to me his utmost desire; me. Now I knew he felt something for me but that made everything even worse. I could fight against my urge (though sometimes it overpowered me) but fighting against my urge and _his_was impossible. I was sure that the next time something like that happened I wouldn't be able to restrain myself. I doubted a phone call from Max would have such precise timing next time.

*FLASHBACK*

_Leah! Go away. Now!_The responsible side of my brain was controlling me as Jacob's lips advanced on mine until they were only inches from their destination. But I couldn't listen. Maybe even wouldn't. My heart had overpowered every ounce of reason I had. _Leah, don't do this! You don't want to get hurt again. Do you want to end up devastated like you were with Sam? Do you want to suffer like that again?_It questioned again, fighting for my wellbeing. But my heart had made a strong decision. It knew what it wanted, what I wanted…

_Brr, Brr, Brr_

Something vibrated in the distance, but I couldn't pay attention to it. I was too submerged in Jacob…

_Brr, Brr, Brr_

_God!_What was that annoying interruption?! I struggled to open my eyes which seemed determined to stay shut and stay with this unbelievable moment. I opened them as wide as I could and realized that the buzzing was coming from my pocket. It was the cell phone the Badeys had given me. _Why would the Badeys call me a Saturday?_

"Um… Hello?" I tried to say as clearly as possible. The current the situation rendered me a little shocked and breathless. My heart beat pretty quickly about now.

"Hello beautiful,"A voice sounded from the other side of the phone line. A familiar voice but he was still too much of a stranger to refer to me like that. _Max?_

"How are you?" I tried to say as composed as I could. I couldn't meet Jacob's eyes knowing they were trying to read my muddled thoughts. I needed to get out of here so I pushed his arm off the wall and walked out of the house as fast as possible.

When I was some feet away and absolutely positive he couldn't hear me, I took a deep breathe and started talking again.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Leah… Did you listen to what I said?"

"Umm no, sorry. I was cooking and I couldn't hear the phone ringing," I lied, as I shook my hair to get the flour off. That flour had played a big part in that _great_moment with… _God Leah, focus!_My mind commanded me again.

"What was it you said?"I forced the words through my lips, trying to sound interested.

"I said you still owe me the date we've been talking about for weeks," he sighed.

"Oh, well…" I was going to tell him that date would never happen but the annoying 'responsible voice' stood in the way again.

_Leah it's a great idea. If you go out with him, you can't be with Jacob. And if you can't be with Jacob, you don't fall in love. And if you don't fall in love, you don't suffer!_Yeah right, as if it was that easy! The truth was I wanted to hang up and run into Jacob's arms to finish what we started, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't fall for him.

"We can go tonight if you want...." I suggested, thinking it was for the best. Max was cute and nice but I'd never fall for him. We didn't have that connection, the magnetic pull needed for one person to fall for another. Jake on the other hand…

"Sure. I'd love to! So, there is a new bar at the town center called 'Vive la vida' or 'Live Life'. I've been told it's a good place. We can try it if you want," he said with an overexcited tone. Oh boy…

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there around ten?"

"I can pick you up if you want…"

"No! I'll go by myself. I love to drive!" I blurted, mentally kicking myself _I love to drive?_Couldn't I say something that makes me sound sane?! It was the first thing that came to my mind. I couldn't let Jacob see Max. I didn't want him to know I was going on a date with Max. It was silly, but true.

"Oh, alright. As you wish," he sounded amused. "So it's in the main street. The place is blue and gray; you can't miss it."

With that we said good bye and I hung up. I stood silently, thinking about what I was doing. I wasn't going to mention this to Jacob. I was going to make up a story and try my best to forget him so I could focus on Max. Hopefully this date with Max would mean the end of Jacob and I.

**(not end of flashback, just a little while later)**

I kept on glancing at my hands, totally submerged in my actions. I was looking for clothes among the racks for my secret date, the date intended to help me forget about Jacob. I was too scared to do what I really wanted, to follow my heart. It was a stupid reason but it was true; I was scared. Although I didn't want to realise it, deep down I knew the only explanation for my behavior was I was too much of a chicken to fell in love again. I didn't want to give my heart away and then to get it back in pieces. I knew he would give it back too, who would want a heart like mine forever? It was too bitter. His was so young and hopeful, too spirited for my dead one.

Yes, I was a chicken. But if being scared meant I wouldn't suffer again, then bring on the life of a chicken! I knew I would not be happy with someone like Max, but at least I wouldn't be miserable.

"Hey Leah! Hello, are you still in there?" Jacob said, dragging out the hello. His voice sounded distant but it brought me back to reality. He was waving his hand in front my eyes as if that would wake me up. "Where you even listening?" He frowned, his deep chocolate eyes scrutinizing me.

"Umm, not really. Sorry…" I mumbled, a bit disoriented. I tried to look at him as little as possible but the more I resisted the harder it became to resist.

He sighed. "I said today there is a big car race in the central stadium, it's a huge thing!" His eyes sparkled as he spoke. He looked like a ten year old boy again… so sweet. Not in the slightest like Max. More…. Irresis-

_Leah no, no! Remember Jacob = pain!_The responsible voice reminded me for the hundredth time. The irresponsible one growled in response.

"Really? I'm not so keen on car races," I said, trying to sound disinterested. The truth was I liked them, but I couldn't spend more time alone with him. It was too difficult to restrain myself.

"You aren't?" He frowned "Well, don't worry anyway because it's really expensive and impossible to get tickets by now," he said, obviously hurt. He really looked like a ten year old who wanted something so much but couldn't have it. He was so innocent it made me smile.

"What?" He questioned, seeing my reaction.

"Nothing, nothing," I hid the smile as best I could and put the same bitter mask I always faked. I'd gotten so good at it now.

**(Now it's the end of the flashback)**

"Okay here we are. The town center," he sighed and parked the car. With all my thoughts and the conversation I didn't realize how close we were. "So, were do we go first?"

Did he just say _we_?"Umm, well _I_'mgoing to this huge store where everything is cheap."

"Ok, let's go," he said, ignoring my clue. He started opening the car's door.

"Wait! It's a women only store! There aren't any clothes for men." I couldn't let him come with me. If he did, he would see I wasn't buying random clothes. He'd realise I was buying night clothes. That would get him thinking which could get messy.

"I can see anyway," he pushed.

"Oh, I understand. You want to buy a dress or a skirt for yourself? Jacob, I really don't think they will have your size," I said sarcastically, laughing on the inside as I imagined him wearing a skirt.

He chuckled. "Nah, I was looking more for a baby doll, but hey, anything will do!" he gestured to his body exaggeratedly. This time I couldn't contain myself and a laugh escaped my lips. "You really are crazy." I shook my head and hoped out of the car.

The store was huge. There were shelves full of different combinations of clothes everywhere. Luckily, lots of 'Ofertas!' signs (which I was positive meant sales in Spanish) were spread all over the place.

I tried to look at the outfits but I really couldn't stop looking at Jacob's face. He inspected everything with wide eyes and a surprise expression as if it was the first time he'd ever seen a women's store.

"Wow! Do you really wear this?" he exclaimed, picking up a tiny dress covered in sequins. "How do you manage to put this stuff together in a few minutes? It would take me the whole night to do it myself," he chuckled, still astonished. Clearly he hadn't heard of a sewing machine.

"That's why _you_don't have to," I rolled my eyes, taking the dress from him.

My eyes were desperately searching for something for tonight. I really wasn't guru of fashion like most girls seemed to be. I'd never cared about clothes. To me, clothes were just fabric that you put all over your body to look good. But I needed to look good tonight if I wanted to impress Max. I didn't just want to impress though. I wanted to see if I could banish Jacob from my thoughts once and for all.

I was walking in circles around the shelves. Everything seemed pretty much the same. I didn't know where to start and to be honest I was starting to feel dizzy.

"God, I never thought I'd say this but it'd be good to have the little future seer here," I said truthfully, sighing loudly.

"I never thought you would either," he laughed and looked at me with understanding eyes. _God!_Why did he have to look at me with those eyes? It made it even more difficult to continue to fake my feelings. _It's for the best, Leah! It's for the best,_the never-resting responsible voice resounded. _Not for him it isn't the best!_The other voice, the irresponsible one said, the one that wanted Jacob as much as my heart did.

My eyes came to rest upon the very thing I'd been looking for. There, in the back of the store was a shelf full of evening dresses. Not too fancy, not too casual.

I looked at Jacob who was distracted by a weird baby doll, grinning at it absentmindedly. Poor boy, this would surely bring him nightmares but it was the perfect time. So in less than a second I ran to the shelf, grabbed four or five of seemingly decent dresses and ran to the changing rooms.

"Hey, Leah!" Jacob was coming to were I was. _Shoot!_

"Umm Jake, I'm going to try these pair of pants on. See you in a few minutes!" I shouted from inside the changing room. The changing room itself was small with the walls through which you could see someone's silhouette only.

"Oh, alright," he said, his tone a bit suspicious.

Okay. So how was I going to pay for this if he didn't let me alone for more than three seconds? That was if I found anything good. Just in case I did I quickly came up with a cover story.

"Jake, don't you want to go look for some clothes for yourself? I'll look for you when I'm done, don't worry."

"Nah, I'm alright. I'll wait for you," he said nonchalantly. _God!_Why did he need to be so perceptive?! I could tell he suspected something because he wouldn't let me alone. I needed to think of a plan B. _Think Leah! Think, think, think…_

Suddenly, a sign from heaven caught my eye. Well, maybe not from heaven but at least from the store. A sign stating 'Prohibído la entrada de hombres a los probadores' hang from the left wall. I was pretty sure it meant 'Men are not permitted in the change rooms'. It was perfect. All I needed now was to get Jacob to walk into the change rooms without him noticing the sign. Hopefully someone would send him away, giving me the privacy I needed. He was already watching my change room intently but how would I get him to move into the…..

Suddenly it hit me. The silhouetted walls plus Jacob's attention equals big distraction. Bring it on! _God Leah, you' re so mean!_My irresponsible voice laughed mischievously.

The plan was simple; I needed to change as sexily as I could so he would get distracted and started walking towards the booth. Okay, I seriously didn't believe I was a supermodel but I could to try nevertheless. Besides, it was the only way and frankly deep down I wanted him to get distracted by _me_.

Luckily I could see him through a tiny gap in the door. When I had him in plain sight I coughed a few times to get his full attention. Then I started to take off my pants as slowly as I could. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. I bit my tongue as hard as I could and restrained a giggle that was threatened to escape. I continued with the slow underdressing, moving my hips exaggeratedly. Jacob started walking towards the changing room… just a few more steps and…

As my pants dropped to the floor I started with my shirt. I attempted to take it off in the same provocative way I did with my pants. With my over sensitive hearing I heard an almost inaudible moan sound from Jacob's throat. My tongue was almost bleeding with the pressure of my teeth. By now he was already entering the change rooms' area. His eyes focused intently on my door, his gaze going up and down and up and down… He looked as if he was hypnotized, as if he was a wolf reaching for his pray – ironic much, huh?

_Shoot_!Where was the security guard when you needed him?! Jacob was just two feet from the door and the security wasn't here yet! My heart rate sped up significantly but not only for the obvious reason. Crazy as it may sound, I wanted him to walk through the door so badly. Irrationally, I prayed for the security man never to come. I prayed for Jacob to open the door and lunge himself at me, to finish what we started in the kitchen, to end with this immense urge that was killing us both from the inside.

Jacob's silhouette was just a mere foot from my door. His arms were extended as if to reach for me, his eyes very focused and filled with something that looked like lust. He made the final step and pressed his hand to the door. I could hear his extreme breathing, a mirror of mine. We were just inches from one another; only the damn door separated us. A very easily removed door…

But of course it needed to happen, it always happened when it came to Jacob and I…

"Señor deténgase!" The security guard ran from the entrance and stopped Jacob. The man left his hand on Jacob's chest, cautioning him.

"Huh?" Jacob breathed, looking totally disoriented.

"Men no here!" the security guard attempted to say in English while frantically pointing to the sign in the wall.

"Oh, perdón! V-voy… I'm getting out," he mumbled as he walked away. "Leah?" he shouted over his shoulder, his husky voice giving away his confusion.

"Yes?" I tried to sound as innocent as I could.

"Umm, I-I better go look for some clothes for myself. I'll meet you outside," he stuttered before heading away.

"Sure," I grinned after he'd gone.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down and mentally bragging about my success, I tried on the dresses. Neither of them were as nice as I'd thought but I needed something sexy and cheap. I picked the one which came as close to what I wanted. After dressing in my own clothes again and paying for the outfit (I managed to grab some nice shoes and cheap jewelry) I walked out of the store, looking for Jacob.

Not far from the door I spotted him with… a _girl_?I walked faster, my determined steps lengthening. I recognized the irresponsible voice growl from the back of my mind. _Who was this girl?_

"No way! Really? Thanks so much—" Jacob exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, Leah! Look who I ran into?" He looked at me and then gestured to the girl standing beside him.

My expression was clueless as I glared at him and tried to fake indifference. I refused to even glance at the girl let alone acknowledge her.

When he realised I wasn't going to answer he proceeded. This is Marianne, the girl I've told you about today in the kitchen!" He waved his hand, as if to make his point clear.

"Umm, really? I don't remember," I said smugly. God, could I be more mature?

He glared at me but continued, his tone cheerful. "Well, no matter. Here she is. Marianne this is Leah, Leah this is Marianne," he presented us.

"Hi," I snapped my intentions anything but friendly. I didn't know why I was acting like this, after all Jacob seemed to be laughing with her. Why did I have to be so mean sometimes? Well, I knew the answer almost too well. It was the same reason I had the same 'I-own-you' face when he talked about her early today. Oh yes, I remembered alright. Jacob was _my_friend, _my_protector, _my_pain in the ass. _My love!_I didn't want to share him, I was too selfish.

"H-hi," she said timidly. She looked nice, short and dainty. _Easily snapped in half_,my irresponsible voice added.

"Guess what?" Jacob grinned, suddenly excited. He managed to shoot a warning look at me. "Marianne has tickets for the car race!"

"Yeah, I actually have three because my friends—" Maria-whatever started explaining but Jacob cut her off. _Three,_hadshe said _three?_

"Yeah, but you don't like cars races, so… You can take our car and I'll meet you back at home," he suggested, handing me the keys. His suggested sounded more like a demand though. I felt a slight contraction in my chest. I could recognize the feeling well enough. An uncaring face usually accompanied that feeling. This time Sam's face didn't flash before my eyes.

"Wait, who said I didn't like car races?" I was positive I looked crazy at that moment but I didn't care. I didn't want Jake and Maria-whatever to be alone together. I was too jealous for my own good.

"Umm, you?" Jacob said, arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't say I didn't _like_them. They are just not my favorite sport, that's all. But I can go if there is one more ticket. I don't mind," I shrugged, extending my hand to take the ticket out of Maria-whatever's enclosed hand.

"S-sure," she stuttered again, releasing it.

Jacob scrutinized me for a few seconds while I tried to portray the most innocent expression I could get. We all started walking to the car "Let's go then".

We reached the stadium within minutes, we were really close. In the car, the situation seemed a bit tense, a bit awkward. Maria-whatever was looking out the window, clearly uncomfortable. Jacob's eyes flickered from her to me then to her again, a puzzled look I couldn't quite understand.

We hopped out off the car, gave our tickets to security and entered the stadium. On the right there was a window with a sign above 'Apuestas' which Maria-whatever pointed out were bets. "Hey why don't we bet a little bit of money? You never know, we could get lucky," I suggested, putting myself between Maria-whatever and Jacob who'd been walking together. Jacob's eyes lightened and he looked at Maria-whatever hopefully, a mischievous smile adorning his features.

"I don't like betting. But you go ahead," she encouraged, her voice quiet and weak. _Perfect,_my irresponsible voice responded. I was beginning to think that particular voice was part devil.

"Okay. Well there really is a 1996 Porsche 911," he said thoughtfully, looking at the massive screen above.

I nodded, totally clueless as to what he'd just said. I could see a red car on the screen. It would do. Red was my favourite and unquestionably the luckiest color. And besides, it looked much newer than the one Jacob had picked.

"I choose that one, let's do it," I stated, taking out a hundred pesos from my bag when he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Wait, I have an idea," he said, grinning childishly. I knew something good was coming. "I'll make you a bet over this bet. Come on, it's an offer you can't refuse." His impression of the Godfather wasn't half bad. What offer did he have in mind?

"Huh? I'm not following you."

"Here's the thing. If I win, you have to do something I want. If you win, I have to do something you want." He arched his eyebrows, inviting me.

"Alright, what is it that you want me to do?" I said, smirking.

"Hmm," he thought, putting one finger on his full lips and looking to a distant place. "If I win, you have to dress up like them and go promote the race," he grinned, pointing to some ladies on the track wearing very revealing outfits.

"Sure, it isn't so bid," I stated firmly. "But if I win, you have to go talk to that man over there, the big one. Make like you wanted to meet with him. More than a friendly way too," I arched my eyebrows to see if he understood my terms.

"Oh, come on!" He complained, eyeing the man.

"Hey! I have to dress up as if I were a-"

"Alright, alright, I got it!" He cut me off, waving his hand.

"So, looks like I'm going home with more money and a very embarrassing memory just from you!" I laughed, in a smug way.

"That's if you win, baby! That ain't gonna happen either!" He chuckled.

"We'll see," I challenged as I brushed past him, with a provocative walk.

The car race ended, and well…

"I told you I was gonna win! I told you!" Jacob shouted, bouncing in his seat. God, he was such a child sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you know ever race is rigged? It's all planned," I said pejoratively. I held one hand over my mouth as if I were yawning.

"Go, baby. Those promoters are waiting for you," he chuckled, patting my back.

"Don't you dare touching me!" I growled, shaking his hand off. My bad voice screeched for me to leave it there, to let him touch me a bit longer.

He laughed but lifted his hand.

With that I went to fulfill my part of the bet. Breathing deeply, I sneaked to the dressing room and grabbed one of the tiny outfits that hung over a basket. I managed to squeeze into the tiny blue skirt and white top before heading back out to the track.

I walked around the stadium when suddenly the gigantic, muscular blond man-who would have been Jacob's flirtatious choice had the situation been different-, started whistling and making wolf sounds at me.

I could see Jacob glaring at him but he quickly averted his eyes to me and grinned widely.

The man kept hooting at me, becoming more insistent with every word. He began to make dirty comments, some I couldn't even repeat myself.

"Hey, dude! Give it a rest already!" I heard Jacob warn the man. I could see his fists tightening. _Oh boy…_

"Shut up you jerk! I'm talking to that sexy thing over there, not to you," the man replied, his eyes glued to me.

"And I'm talking to _you_. Don't you talk about her like that! Keep your comments to yourself, ya PIG!" Jacob growled, his hands trembling. He'd stood up by now and was walking towards the man. _No, no, no, no! Leah you have to stop this!_Both voices ordered at the same time.

"Oh, what are you going to do if I don't, kid?" The man snapped back, standing up too.

"Jacob, please quit it!" I shouted, I knew he could hear me. We both had abnormally sensitive hearing. But I also knew he wasn't going to quit it, I knew him too well. Maria-whatever just watch as Jacob advanced on the man. Stupid girlI thought.

"Something you don't really want to try," Jacob hissed back to the man. Now they were face to face. If looks could kill they'd both be as dead as a door nail. I was really scared for this man. Jacob could kill him with just one punch if he wanted.

"I know I want to try her," the man gestured at me, licking his lips. Ugh.

That did it. Jacob growled under his breath again and too quick for a human to catch he punched him in the face, hard. The man fell dryly to the muddy ground.

With that everyone started standing up and some even started shouting. The police came and seized Jacob, restraining him. Little did they know how easy Jacob could break free. He didn't fight back though; he just kept looking at the already swelling face of the man. His glare was murderous and the police dragged him outside.

I followed as fast as I could, grabbing Marianne by the wrist as I passed through her. Now she looked totally terrified. About followed the three policemen to the exit. As we exited the stadium, we saw Jacob still trembling as the three policemen tried to restrain him as best they could.

"Hey, HEY! Calm down, do you want me to put you in jail?" The policeman who restrained Jake's hands cautioned in surprisingly fluent English. He still had a heavy Spanish accent though.

"Oh no, please don't Officer. We were just leaving, right Jake?" I ran to his side in a second. Jacob still had those terrifying eyes but they were glazed over, as if he were hypnotized. "Jacob!" I smacked his shoulder, demanding a reaction.

He nodded once and started walking away with quick and sure steps. He entered the car quietly, shut the door, started the engine and waited for Marianne and I to get in. Before the last door had shut, Jacob turned around the car and drove back home. No one dared make a sound the whole way. Everything was immensely quiet.

"I'm sorry about today. I swear I'm not like this," Jacob apologized, obviously to Marianne as he left her at the doorsteps of her house.

"It's alright, he deserved it anyway. See you later. Bye Leah!" she called, weakly before retreating into her house. When we were driving down the road again I opened my mouth to start talking when he cut me off sharply.

"I really don't want to talk right now," he growled, eyeing the road intently.

"Alright… I was just going to say thank you," I stated truthfully, while shrugging. My voice was almost inaudible.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, deliberating for a few seconds before sighing loudly. "Yeah, I know I'm your hero," he teased, faking smugness.

"Yes Jakey-baby! My super hero, how did you know?" I teased in return, my tone sweet.

"Ha ha," he chuckled, a half smile starting to play on his lips.

He really was my hero. This only made me like him even more. God, couldn't he have just one flaw?!

"Hey we forgot about the money!" He exclaimed, smacking a hand to his forehead.

"You're right. Well, I don't think they would have given us anything after what happened," I shrugged.

"You're probably right…"

In a few minutes we walked through the door of our little house. Though I didn't want to do this, I needed to. I needed to get ready to go forget Jacob.

I took a quick shower as I was already running late, dressed up, applied a little bit of make up and put a long coat on so Jake couldn't see how dressed up I was.

"Umm, I'm going now. I needed to be at the Bradeys's by ten. It's already 10:15…" I mumbled as fast as possible so I couldn't regret my lies.

"Make up?" He frowned, scrutinizing my face.

"Uhuh, the Badeys are always dressing well," I lied without meeting his eyes, he knew me too well. He'd guess my blasphemy.

"Oh. Do you want me to drive you there?" He suggested, standing up.

"No, no. Don't worry. Just go to sleep. I'll probably get home really late anyway," I started opening the door. The irresponsible voice echoed through my mind. _Leah, don't do this! He saved you. He really cares about you…_I hesitated, my hand on the handle. The responsible voice chimed in. He_ cares about you so you have to take care of your relationship with him. You can't screw it up with these feelings. Go with Max and forget about Jacob already!_

Without thinking about it too much, I exited the house and shut the door behind me. I knew this was the only way I'd ever forget him, even though my heart was screaming for me to stay with him.

I arrived at 'Viva la Vida' within ten minutes, parked the car and after taking a deep breath I went inside. I scoured the room for what I needed, not what I wanted.

"Hey sexy," a deep voice called from behind.

Here there is the outfit Leah wore, I picked three. You can choose the one you want the most or if not just create it yourself!

.com/leahs_night_outfit/collection?id=194191


	9. Leah's night outfit!

Here are the outfits I thought Leah might have used… I put three so you can choose the one you like the most, and if you don't. Just create it in your head as you wish!

Hope you like it! Hugs,

Dani Moon.

.com/leahs_night_outfit/collection?id=194191


	10. Chapter 9 Vive la Vida Part 1

"_Hey everyone! So here is part 1 of next chap. I'll try to have ready part 2 for today late or if not, tomorrow ____. Thank SO much for your comments and for reading!_

_Sorry if this part is not so good :S, hope you like it anyway!_

_Hugs, _

_Dani Moon"_

**CHAPTER 9 – 'Vive la Vida' (Part 1)**

Jacob's POV

After she left I started to wander around the house, my head filled with random thoughts. I tried as hard as I could not to think about the feeling in the pit of my stomach that hinted something wrong. I decided that the best way to distract myself was a good meal. So I trudged to the kitchen and started to prepare a couple of dozen of scrambled eggs. They weren't the same as Emily's famous eggs but they'd do. _Yeah that should be enough,_ a subconscious voice agreed.

I wonder if Leah heard voices too. Surely she wasn't as paranoid. I shook the thought away and started frying the eggs. Suddenly my mind slipped and the memory of Leah as she cooked filled my mind. She was so good at this, she would make this perfectly… _Jacob, don't think about her! Come on, you big baby!_ the voice complained. 

Desperate to clear my head I started singing 'Don't go away' by Oasis. My singing was hardly in tune as I sung as loud as I could. It was an unbearable shriek, almost an infants cry for help but I didn't care.

"Don't go away, say what you say but say that you'll stay—" I stopped abruptly realizing what the lyrics reminded me of. Jeez, everything seemed to have some kind of connection! _Argh Jacob, just cook and eat already!_ My mind commanded me again. I obliged and when I was finished cooking I scoffed the eggs in mere seconds. A lot longer then what Emily's had lasted.

After finishing I decided the best thing to do was go to bed. Unconsciousness was probably the best way not to think about Leah and the awkwardness of our situation. I lay down in my bed and started counting sheep to fall asleep, but I soon found I couldn't. I started tossing from side to side unable to slip into the slumber I desired so much. _Jeez Jacob, Leah went to the Badeys house. Nothing is wrong about that, just fall asleep! _My little voice commanded. It was right, nothing was wrong about that… just that something _could _be wrong.

My mind started coming up with scenarios of what could happen and what I could do to prevent them. I refuted them all in the same instant. Besides, it was her life and her choice to work on a Saturday night.

_There was nothing wrong with that in the slightest…. _ I thought turning in my bed. _ I couldn't interfere with her decisions and her work._ Another turn_. I shouldn't…_ _no, I couldn't._ I sighed in frustration and rolled over again_. Could I?_ I stared at the wall in front of me. _Maybe…_

_Oh what the hell! _I was on my feet in a second. I grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt and decided against all the rational reasons to go look for her.

I left the house in such a hurry I almost broke the door when I slammed it shut. I started running in the direction her scent was lead me in. I knew I was crazy but she'd taken the car which meant she'd driven along the streets. This meant the only way to find her was to run in human form. People would get suspicious if they saw a giant wolf running through Mexico City's streets. Luckily the mixture of her citrus and woody scent was still in the air, almost intoxicating me. I didn't know why but it ached so much inside when I smelt it, as if it physically hurt me to know she was so close but not within my reach. I kept running nevertheless, turning and going straight when it was necessary. Luckily the streets were almost empty and just a few couples were present, their hands intertwined. _Ugh, _how much I hated love.

I focused only on my pace and speed, trying not to think of the irony of this situation. How much it resembled other situations in the past. I always seemed to be chasing after love as if I was never good enough for it and it would never chase after me. It seemed as if everything I did was wrong and I'd never be good enough to have someone like Leah. As if I never was good enough to have someone like Bella… My body shivered when I remembered the last name. I had a feeling I only shivered because I could say her name without the noise of my heart cracking this time. That was new…

Maybe I was an idiot for chasing Leah like this but it was only because she made me so happy. It had been a while since I thought of Bella last and I hadn't dreamt about her in more than two weeks. That was amazing considering I had been dreaming about her since the day we left Forks – Hell! Since the day I'd met her!

The dreams always pondered on similar topics. Topics like the time I'd kissed her in the clearing before Victoria's attack. Or when I'd told her goodbye after she'd decided to keep that hideous monster inside of her. Or maybe the worst was the day Sam had told me she'd turned into a vampire and the monster inside survived. He'd said it was a girl…

**FLASHBACK**

_Leah, I smell something. Something…familiar._ I cautioned her as I wandered around the woods that were close to Forks. It had been a month since we left and we missed everyone and everything. We needed to get a bit closer to our own personal hell which had once served as our home. We were too masochistic.

_I-I think I'm gonna go Jake. I-I'll meet you at the border. _Leah chocked and started running at an incredible speed. Why was she in such a hurry?

_Leah, is everything alright?_

_Yes, yes. Just… I have to go. Meet you there. _

In that second a huge black wolf came to my sight. _Sam. _It only took me a moment to remember why I couldn't listen to his thoughts; we were both alphas. And in that same moment I understood why Leah so impatient to get away from here.

Sam phased back and waited for me to do the same. As I phased I though about what I wanted to say in that split second. I was going to complain how he found me and tell him I didn't want to see him or anyone else when his rigid expression stopped me abruptly.

"Sam is _everything_ alright?" The tone of my voice clearly stated what I was really referring to. Well, who I was referring to.

"Yes Jacob, everything is alright." He eyed me with understanding in his eyes. He couldn't tell me anything else? I was dying on the inside to know more but also too scared to ask. I held both hands to my chest in an attempt to stop the pain that was starting to emerge form every pore of my body. Taking a deep breath to work up the courage but only managing a whisper I asked; "Is… is _she _alive?"

"Yes, she is…" I breathe a sigh in relief, "Well, she… technically, she isn't _alive _." Sam's voice said slowly. I could tell he doubted whether I could to handle the information. I couldn't.

"_Oh," _Was all I could say as my trembling legs gave way and I collapsed limply to the muddy ground. What happened to me then was something I'd never experienced before. I trembled and shook so hard I couldn't phase. The hole in my chest was so deep, so strong it didn't let me phase so I could rid myself of the pain.

"Jacob?!" Sam's voice sounded too distant to completely reach my intense hell. The only thing that implied that I hadn't died was the weak echo in the back of my head. It was the only thought my mind seemed to be able to conjure up. _Bella's a vampire. _

"Jacob! Listen to me! She is alright. It was a close one but she's fine now. Bella had her baby, her baby girl. The girls name's Renesmee and even she's perfectly fine-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I easily found the words that were screaming to be said. I spat them out, fighting against the salty torrents of water that were running down my face. I couldn't handle it. I was going to die right there if I kept listening to this. The words and the images were sinking into my head like a million knifes stabbing my heart simultaneously. The pain was too much, too unbearable. The thought of accepting that the one I loved was a vampire was repulsive to me, almost disgusting.

"Jacob, please wait!" I didn't realize I was running away until Sam begged me to stay. But I couldn't listen, I couldn't see, I couldn't even breathe. I tried to move my legs as quickly as I could through the forest, focusing on my animal instinct in hope that I would phase. Finally, I was just so angry and devastated that the russet wolf broke free. I vowed I would never go back I would never see her like that; without the familiar blush in her cheeks, without her delicious scent. Though my heart screamed for me to turn around and run to her, I refused to give in. Not if she was a disgusting leech. For the second time that day I vowed I would never spare a thought for the repulsive monster she gave birth to. To me she never existed. She'd died along with my Bella.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I continued running but what caught me by surprise was that Leah's scent was leading me to the town center. I clearly remembered when Leah had told me the Bradeys' was far from the town centre. That made me more anxious and I ran as fast as my legs could take me, determined to figure out the truth. I was almost all covered in sweat but I didn't care, I kept running and running concentrating on keeping my inhuman pace.

After a while the scent disappeared. Leah's scent disappeared in front of a huge bar in the main street. _Vi-ve l-la V-vid… _Oh well, something like that. Jeez, if they were going to make night clubs, at least name them something one could actually pronounce.

_What the hell?_ The little voice interrupted.What would Leah be doing here? She was supposed to be taking care of those two kids! After taking a deep breath, I decided to enter the club, just to see what she could be doing here. If she was here that is. I wrinkled my nose at the strong smell of alcohol as it burned down my throat and walked inside.

As I stepped inside I noticed the blaring music and the millions of colored light rays flickering on and off as they inviting you to dance. Tons and tons of people moved on the dance floor, their bodies swaying in rhythmic beats. This place was unbelievable. But there was just one person that caught my attention. There, on one side of the large bar, stood a brunette girl with a very short dress. Irrationally, I started walking to where she was standing, as if hypnotized.

I wrinkled my nose and was surprised at what I smelt; nothing. The smell of alcohol had completely invalidated the power of my smell thus I couldn't smell anything. But I didn't care, I just continued walking like a zombie to where she stood and when I was only a foot from her, without thinking it, I whistled at her. She slowly turned around…

_WHAT THE HELL?! _

"Leah?!" I shouted, astonished. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The expression on her face as she looked at me was indescribable. She looked so surprised I could have sworn she wasn't breathing.

"J-Jacob," She stuttered, unable to continue. But she was going to continue, oh yeah, she was!

"Yeah, Jacob! What are you doing here Leah? Weren't you supposed to be working?" I snapped, confused and angry over her betrayal.

She didn't answer immediately. Instead she tilted her now crimson face down to gaze at her hands, bent in thought. "Technically I am working…" she mumbled over the music.

"Oh yeah, I can see that! Where is Kath? Oh, is she the one over there dancing in the middle of the dance floor?" I said sarcastically. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No! I really am working. I mean, I'm here with-" Before she could finish a guy took the seat beside her; a little too close for my liking.

"Sorry, the bathroom was really crowded," the guy shouted through the music and grabbed Leah's hand. _WHAT?_

My hands began to tremble. I was a bit too shocked, too angry. Leah wouldn't meet my gaze and looked to the floor instead, ashamed. The dumb ass looked at me with a 'frightening' look. _You think you look so scary, don't you? You don't know how easy I can crash you, _the little voice growled. The oh-so-scary guy was a bit muscular but he was nothing more then an ant up against me. He finally noticed me.

"Hey dude, get lost. She's with me!" he interfered.

"What?!" I snapped at him, "Who the hell is he Leah?" I demanded, looking at her so intensely that she had little choice but to meet my furious eyes. Her eyes were filled with a sorrow I couldn't understand. I was so angry, so jealous that my mind could be lying to me without me knowing.

"Chill out, she is with me!" Mr. Idiot repeated again, with a capitol 'I'. Oh, he was really getting on my nerves.

"Well, he is sort of my job. He is the Badeys' son; Max. I needed to look after him tonight." Leah murmured under her breath, too low for a human to hear. She was kidding me, wasn't she?

"So you _do_ think I'm stupid!" I laughed bitterly. Now the tremble started to spread through my arms, but I managed to control it breathing deeply.

"Jacob Idon't think that, I just-"

"What? Jacob who? You know this guy?" The M-ass guy cut her off. Leah looked between the both of us.

"Yes, she knows me! Can you get lost already?" I snapped at the guy, irrationally. My mind was screaming for me to take her out of there, take her home with me. Home where she would always be safe, where she would always be loved. But I couldn't listen to it. She'd lied to me, she'd _hurt_ me.

The M-ass guy was going to shout a come back at me but Leah restrained him, putting a hand on his chest. "Max, do you mind getting me tequila shot?" she suggested, eyeing him attentively.

He looked like he was going to complain when she interrupted again. "Please, Max?" Leah's eyes were as pleading as a puppy's. He nodded unwillingly and after shooting me another 'frightening look' he walk away.

"Tequila shots?" I snapped, arching an eyebrow. "Since when do you drink, Leah?"

"Since I want to drink, Jacob. Really why are you so pissed? Why do you even care? It's _my_ life!" she shrieked, pointing to herself madly. But in her eyes I could see deep down the sorrow that overcame her so easily. I could see how her eyes silently pleaded for me to answer that question. _Why do I care? Because I care about you, because I'll always protect you no matter what. Because I could just rip that M-guys head off for simply touching your hand. Because… because I think I'm falling in love with you, you silly girl! _I spoke the answer to her question through my eyes but I kept my eyes locked on the ground. I didn't want her to see it though. Not after what had happened. Though I could see how she really was faking this bitter and careless Leah, she wasn't going to slip up and let me see behind her careless mask. So I wasn't going to show her either. She wanted to play the tough one? I would play along with her little game, after all… what harm could it do?


	11. Chapter 9 Vive la Vida Part 2

"_Sorry for the long wait! Here it is finally part 2. It isn't edited so it has mistakes, sorry for that! Please bear with me! Remember I'm a Spanish speaker XD Hope you like it anyway. And THANK YOU so much for your comments and support! And you already know, if you read, please comment back!_

_Hugs, _

_Dani Moon"_

CHAPTER 9 – 'Vive la Vida' (Part 2)

My mind was a mess. I had mixture feelings toward this situation. And while we tried to look anywhere but each other's eyes, inside my head a really complex debate was taking place. One side of my brain was commanding me to go away, to leave her there with her choices and her betrayals. She sure deserved that. She'd lied to me as if I was her enemy, as if all the things we went through together were nothing more than the mere invent of my mind. She was a hell of a liar, oh yeah; I'd to give her credit for that. She really fooled me for a moment. The tremble grew even more when every piece seemed to be completing the hypocrite puzzle. The phone call from 'Mrs. Badey' when we were about to kiss, the suddenly interest in clothes and the immediate opposition when I told her I wanted to go too, the encouragement for going to find clothes for myself, the refusing when I wanted to take her to the Badeys'. Everything seemed to complete the puzzle just too well. I was furious, but I tried to hide it taking a deep breathe.

The other side of my brain, the one that wanted Leah in a pathetic, sick way, wanted to stay. It wanted to continue this game, to give her a bit of her own medicine but to take her home with me at the end of the night. Against all senses I helped this part of my mind to let it win; besides I wasn't strong enough to leave her here with this M-ass guy and walk away.

It was incredible all the thoughts I managed to create in only a few seconds. We were still not facing each other, but the debate on my brain had ceased and the decision had been made. With that, the tension dropped little bit, and I could appreciate what I had in front of my eyes. Leah was beautiful, and the dress she was wearing embraced her body perfectly. But the way she looked tonight didn't show even the slightest of the beauty she really held. This wasn't Leah, with all that make up spread over her face or the tight clothes. This wasn't the Leah that would laugh with me about any of my bad jokes, or would play in the mud without complaining of getting dirty, or would yell at me every time she had to. No, she wasn't that Leah I grew to appreciate so immensely, I grew to even love. I was going to show her that.

"And by the way, what are _you _doing here?" Leah's question brought me back. _Oh crap! _What was I going to tell her now? _'Well, the truth is, I perceive something was wrong. So I came to look for you, 'cause I'm a sick, overprotective mutt.' Yeah sure, that would be perfect! _The voice in the back of my mind snapped, sarcastically.

"Well? Did you listen to what I just asked? Or are you trying to come up with a story so…" Leah started to complain. But I couldn't listen to her anymore, my mind was now a hundred percent focused on the entrance. I couldn't restrain a mischievous smile that started playing with my lips, because seriously, this was just perfect. There, in the entrance, a tiny, joyful girl was standing timidly by the corner. A girl I got to know, a girl that Leah knew.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone," I tried to say in the smuggest way I could come up with.

"Oh," Leah mumbled surprised. And again that mischievous smile was threatening to give me away. "Really? So who is the lucky girl?" The grin she managed to put on her face was so painfully false it almost looked like a grim.

"Well, to tell you the truth I'm the lucky one, she is pretty awesome." I left my gaze to the spot, to show her who I was talking about. I wasn't entirely lying she _was_ really nice, but well; 'being enough' wouldn't get anyone jealous.

"Mariawhatev—" Leah muttered under her breathe, when she saw who I was talking about.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Um, nothing! So you should go the tiny girl is waiting for you." she said faking indifference. I could see a pinch of pain in the deepness of her eyes, but I didn't want think about that, my mind could be lying to me again.

"She has a name, you know that? Marianne," I needed to continue with the plan. But just there it hit me. _What plan, you stupid? Marianne didn't come with you! _My pessimistic voice interrupted my genius idea.

"Yes, yes. Marianne, whatever… You should go, someone could mash her without noticing," she grinned evilly.

"You should go look for Mas-x, maybe he can't lift two tequila shots with those arms," I snapped back. We really look as childish 15 year olds, but it didn't matter. If she was going to continue with this, I was too.

"His arms aren't bad at all. At least he can sleep without snoring." She glared at me, and started to walk away. My mind got stuck in that last statement, _'At least he can sleep without snoring'. _What? She slept with him?

I couldn't contain myself, and I started walking toward her, too determined to get that information. The trembling was starting again, but I manage to diminish it breathing deeply. "Hey, what do you mean 'at least he can sleep without snoring'?" I snapped without thinking. "Have you… _seen _him sleep?" OK, that wasn't exactly the question I wanted to ask, but I couldn't ask her the real one.

"Yes," She said calm. I clamped my teeth so tightly I was astonished that they didn't crack. "I'm in his house almost every day, he is always taking naps." She finished and walked away, in a provocative way.

I breathe a sigh in relief. _Jeez Jacob, just control yourself! You are being a pathetic paranoid! _The voice inside me complained again. I nodded, it was totally right. With that thought I went to look my 'date' thinking what on earth I could tell her.

"Marianne!" I shouted through the music when I was just some feet away from her. She heard her name and started looking for the source.

"Jacob?" She shouted back, surprised.

"This is the second time I ran into you today; I'm starting to think it might be fait." I grinned, playfully. OK, I didn't want to give her the wrong impression, but I needed to persuade her someway.

She smiled. "Maybe, what are you doing here? Didn't you have enough adrenaline for today with the fight at the car race?" She laughed and arched one tiny eyebrow.

I laughed back remembering the scared face of the punched guy. "I came to look for Leah," I stated, truthfully.

"Oh, are you two together?" She asked, intrigue.

"Nah, nah," I tried to say indifferently. _I wish, _my internal voice added. "Just friends."

"Oh, if you say so," she said while eyeing me suspiciously.

"So, I was actually wondering if you can do me a favor," I grinned angelically.

"Alright… I'll see what I can do, shoot!" She encouraged. She was always so enthusiastic and joyful it made me smile.

"The truth is, it's pathetic I know… But I want to make her feel jealous," I closed my eyes not to see her reaction. I was afraid she would laugh and go away of how pathetic I sounded.

She didn't. So I opened my eyes to see an enthusiastic Marianne. "Can I ask why?"

"She is on a date with a dumb ass!" I growled.

She smiled an understanding smile - almost a mother like smile, "Just friends, huh? Of course I will Jake, if you think this is what you need to do to be able to be with her, I'll help you,"

"Really? You will?" I grinned from ear to ear; she really was a good person.

"Yep, I will. Only if you promise you'll tell me when you get together." She stated pointing me with her finger.

"You rock," I cheered and lift her from the ground to give her a big hug. She was seriously small; my arms were almost covering all her body.

"Jacob I can't breathe!" She managed to mouth.

"Oops, sorry," I apologized and loosened the cage a little bit.

She looked behind my back. "Oh, she is watching us," she giggled hiding in my shoulder. "Ok, now I'm scared. She looks like a fierce wolf!" she shivered a little bit.

I laughed from my inside at how right she was with that statement. "What is she doing now?" I whispered, worried that Leah would hear with her too developed ear.

"She went to meet a guy that is caring two tequila shots," she said with a detective-like voice. "Oh, they are kissing now,"

"WHAT?!" I hissed and started turning around when she talked again,

"I was kidding, I was kidding. I'm sorry!" She laughed eyeing me with regretful eyes.

I sighed and put her on the floor. "Let's go dance a little bit!" I invited, grinning.

"I really don't know how to dance, Jacob…" She shook her head.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun!" I didn't wait for her answer and grabbed her by the wrist to take her to the middle of the dance floor. We started dancing as if we were crazy. She seriously didn't know how to dance, but I didn't know either. So we dance moving our arms and hips as lunatic chickens, laughing all the way.

Suddenly, I saw Leah standing in a corner of the dance floor watching us with angry eyes, and sorrow in the deep. I was going to stop dancing and apologize, when the M-ass came again to her side with two more tequila shots. She gulped both of them in a second, eyeing me deeply in the eyes with a daring look in each second. And then she grabbed the dumb ass by the wrist and took him to the middle of the dance floor too, just some feet away from where we were.

With that, we started playing 'who-dances-in-the-most-provocative-way-with-their-partner-wins'. Leah would move her hips and arms as close from M-ass as possible- peeping at me every now and then, and I would grow and curse under my breath when she did it. Then I would hug Marianne and spin her occasionally, and in response Leah would look at Marianne with killing eyes and bring herself closer to dumb ass.

Like that we stayed for an hour or so, when my feet were really killing me and I told Marianne to go sit on a table to talk for a while. Besides, this situation was really tiring and frustrating. I just wanted to end it, but I knew that if I did, that M-ass would have his way and I couldn't permit that. It pissed me off just to think of him touching Leah's hand - Hell! Just to think of _anyone_ other than me touching her hand. When we were reaching the table, I saw her glaring at me and taking M-ass from the wrist to go once again to the bar. Jeez, she was drinking a lot.

"So, tell me about you," Marianne suggested when we already sitting in the table at the corner of the bar.

"What do you want to know? I told you about me when we talk in the garage," I shrugged.

"I don't know. There is something in your eyes that you don't want to tell me, like a hidden secret." She whispered while scrutinizing my face. _Oh crap_! She was too perceptive.

"Well…" _The truth is I'm a werewolf, a very big werewolf that keeps the world safe from disgusting leeches. _"I don't know what you can see in my eyes. I'm not that interesting," I said as composed as possible - trying no to meet her eyes, just in case.

"Alright, if you say so…" She sighed, lost in her own thoughts.

Irrationally my eyes started looking to what they wanted to find, until they found it. Leah was still in the bar, resting her head on her left hand. It seemed that she was drawing something in a napkin.

"I'm really thirsty, I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?" I said to Marianne without thinking it. I was a bit thirsty, but that wasn't my first priority. She shook her head, and with that I went to the bar, curious about what Leah could be doing.

I went as stealthily as possible so she wouldn't notice, and looked over her shoulder to the tiny piece of napkin. _Leah B. _was written with a black pen. She was going over the _B, _absentminded and half smiling.

"Leah B. as Leah Black?" I whispered to her ear, happy.

She jumped, surprised. And when she saw me, she put that bitter mask on her face again. "Puff, you wish! Leah B, as Leah Badey." She snapped in a smug way. With that, something in my chest cracked a bit.

"Oh, of course." I mumbled trying to hide my real pain. That was it, she really wanted him. And the anguish that provoked me was starting to emerge from every inch of my body. So I asked for a bottle of water and went to the table with Marianne as fast as possible. Without looking back to her once.

I sat on the chair, and drunk the water in just seconds as if it was a bottle of whiskey that would cease the pain. Marianne saw my expression and sighed.

"She wants you, you know that?" She said while looking at Leah.

"That was what I thought before, but now…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"No, she does. I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at you," She said with such security it made me wonder.

"How do you know that?"

She sighed deeply. "Well, because I once was in love. And I had the same look she has when she looks at you,"

"Once?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "What happened? If you want to tell me, of course…"

She sighed again and I could see the old but constant pain her eyes deep down showed, "I really don't want you to have pity for me, my life is a bit tragic," she half smiled.

I laughed bitterly. "Seriously, if you don't have pity for me after everything I told you, I promise I won't have for you," I reassured her, understanding emerging from every corner of my eyes.

She bit her lip and placed her eyes in the floor. "Although I'm tiny, I'm really 21," She rolled her eyes and continued. "When I was 17 I met the most wonderful boy any girl could ever dream to meet. He was handsome, gentle, caring, sweet… He taught me some things about life and love I hardly think anyone could have ever taught me." She was talking really low, so low I doubted that if I didn't have over sense ears, I could hear anything.

"He showed me love and happiness in ways I never thought that existed. He taught me that everyone could be better, and that dreams could always come true if you fight enough for them. He was everything to me. My first real friend, my first love…" she trailed off, and looked to the floor again not wanting to show me the tears that were blurring her brown eyes. "My only love!" She laughed sarcastically, some seconds later.

"What happened?" I whispered. I didn't want to push her, but I needed to know more.

"One day- the day of our second anniversary really, he was coming to my house. We were going to celebrate it having a romantic dinner in my house - he was from the old school," she half smiled as the memory invaded her mind. "He lived just some blocks from my house so he always came walking. That day for some reason only God knows, he decided to use the car…" she trailed off again and wiped with the palm of her hand a shed tear. Irrationally I took her hand, encouraging her.

She squeezed it and continued. "In the same moment he was driving through my street just some feet to reach my house, a drunk man driving a huge truck came the wrong way and crush him. He died in the instant. I saw everything through my window while I was lighting on the candles." In the last words she could hardly talk. The tears were coming down her face as a torrent of salty water. She kept shaking her head from side to side as trying to dissolve the image that I was sure would haunt her forever.

"You want to know the worst part?" she smiled bitterly. I nodded as hypnotized for the tragic story. "When the police came and took the body, they found a ring in his pocket…" she trailed off again and took a golden ring from her left ring finger. She gave it to me with shaky hands. '_This is the proof of my forever love. My life is yours.' _That was the message written on the inside of it. My hands started to feel shaky too and I had to restrain a stupid tear that was threatening to escape my eyes. I gave it backto her trying to do my best not to look into her eyes; I wasn't achieving in the not pity thing. Her life was really dramatic, first the love of her life, then her parents… I didn't know how she could handle so much. I suddenly felt so stupid for complaining about insignificant things. She had passed through so much and yet she looked so joyful every time. As if she'd learnt how to appreciate the important things in life.

"I really don't want you to feel bad for me and even less to have nightmares for what I just told you." She laughed trying to light the too dramatic scene. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I think you may need a little push to do what you really want." She eyed me intently, a strange wisdom coming through her eyes. "You know, before anything of this happened to me -when my life was worth living it- I always was one of the people that thought there would always be plenty of time. I always thought I would have plenty of time to do what I wanted, to tell him how much I loved him, or how much good he made to my life. I was wrong. You never have plenty time, you never know what could happen." With that she stood up from the table.

"I think I'm going to go, now. See you one of these days at the garage. My car is still having problems," She made a face and after an encouraging look fill with that wisdom again, she walk away. I could only blink in response. I was so shocked, so froze, I couldn't formulate a word. I tried to gulp but my throat was so dry for the inactivity that didn't let me.

_Time. _That was the only thought my mind was projecting. Marianne was right, you could never trust in time. Despite we were werewolves and a car accident would never kill us, we'd never know what could happen. With that thought I decided I wouldn't let time decide for me what I wanted, I would decide myself. What if she didn't want me back? I didn't care; I was going to fight for what I wanted. I was going to show her I was the one that would always make her happy, that would always be there for her, that would always love her. Without thinking it twice, in case I shrank back, I went to look for what my every inch of my body, my mind and my heart wanted.

I started to get worried when my eyes didn't find her. Really worried. I started to walk all over the place with a fast pace, sharpening my inhuman senses as much as possible. When I thought I was going to collapse, I saw her. In a distant corner, lying on the floor, w_hat?_

"Leah!" I ran to her, panicked. "Leah, are you alright?"

My nose involuntary wrinkled when I reached her. The smell of alcohol that was emerging from every pore of her skin was too repulsive. Leah was totally drunk.

"Jakey," She tried to mumble while grinning. Oh God. "Jakey, I missed you."

"Jeez Leah, how much did you drink?" I asked while trying to pull her up.

"Umm, a lawt, I'm a tough drinker!" She giggled. She really looked like an inoffensive little girl like this. Impossible to imagine the anger she could irradiate sometimes.

"Yeah, I can see that," I rolled my eyes. "Alright, tough drinker, let's get you outta here." I sighed and took her by the waist to help her get away from there. Suddenly furiousness overpowered me. Where was that stupid M-ass? He left her alone like this?!

"Leah, where is Max?" I tried to say between my clamped teeth, and did the impossible to restrain a growl.

"Umm, dunno. Somewhe," she managed to say. "And Mariawhatewe?"

"Mariawhat what?" I laughed, surprised. By now we were already outside the place. The air was good, it didn't let my throat burn because of the alcohol and I was sure it would help Leah feel better.

"Nothin, nothin." She waved her hand as to dissolve her last statement. "Jakey, led off me. I wanna stay!" She shouted while trying to shake my arm off her.

"Leah, why would you want to stay? That stupid left you alone and you are totally drunk!" I snapped, too angry to be polite.

"Why da ya bother anyway?" she snapped back with anguish eyes.

"Because I care about you, silly!" I shouted, trying to meet her eyes to show her the truth of my words.

"I don belief you," She folded her arms to her chest and while doing this she lost balance and was going to fall to the ground when I catch her just in time.

"Leah, look how you are. Please, let me take you home. Please," I pleaded managing to put the most persuasive look I could come with.

"Jakey the puppy with puppy's eyes," She laughed and relax her body to let me carry her.

I really could have just help her walk but I wanted so badly to be close to her. So I embrace her with my big arms, bringing her tightly to my body, and lift her up.

She yawned in response and clutched herself tighter to my chest. She was a bit cold, that was strange for someone whose regular temperature would kill a human. I put my arms around her and tried to warm her with my heated body.

"Leah where is the car?" I asked, while remembering she came driving it. I suddenly stiff, the thought of what could have happened if I wouldn't have come to look for her, was unbearable. What if she drove as drunk as she was? She wouldn't have died but--- I couldn't even think of that. If something wrong would ever happen to her I was sure I wouldn't handle it.

She pointed to the end of the street and in less than a second-I was sure no one was watching- we were already there. The ride home was quiet. Leah was with her head on the seat, and her eyes shot, grinning as if she was five. It was a funny and relaxing scene to see. I kept on thinking about what Marianne told me, and there I completely convince myself that I should let her know what I wanted. With that thought we arrived home.

I lift her up again, noticing her body was even colder, and took her inside quickly. I went to her room and placed her in bed. She yawned again, and smiled with her tired eyes.

"Everythin is spinnin!" She grumped, looking to the ceiling.

"Yes, that's what happens after drinking too much tequila," I sighed. She made a puking like face in response.

I leaned to her to tuck her in, when I noticed the temperature of body had decreased even more. Too much. "Jeez Leah, you are freezing!" I chocked, not able to keep the worry inside.

"P-probably a-a fever," She managed to say. Her temperature was lower with every second. And I was almost reaching a panic attack.

"What? What do you mean with a fever? You are freezing!" I shouted too nervous to just talk.

"J-Jakey, i-it's a wolf thin. I t-tell you tomorraw," She explained, too tired to tell the story. But that didn't give me peace, what did this mean?!

"What should I do? Should I call a doctor? What—"

"N-naw, naw. J-Jakey war-rm me-e." she tried to say between shivers, while rolling to a side to make me a place in the bed. I lay beside her, and put my arms over her shoulders to warm her as much as possible. She moaned and pulled herself closer to me, resting her head over my chest. "Jakey, you really are my hero. You saved me two times today," she mumbled through my chest while trying to make a two with her fingers. She wasn't stuttering anymore, with that I breathed a sigh in relief.

"I guess I am," I grinned, too lost in my thoughts. How everything seem just too right now, when I had her so close to me. Suddenly a flash of lighting appeared in the sky, outside and I pathetically smile thinking that was the sky taking a picture to us, approving that we deserved to be happy.

"Jakey," Leah whispered.

"Mhm?"

"Don't ever leave me, please." She cried, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I won't. I promise," I smiled and bend down to seal my word.

She stretched her face as waiting for my action, and closed her eyes. Our heart beatings were really fast, as were our breathings. I slowly kiss her forehead, then her left cheek, then right one, then her chin, her nose… And when I reached her mouth, she dropped her head down and a low snore escaped her lips. She was asleep.

I shook my head as I smiled, thinking of how the tiny fraction of a second our lips touched, was like an electroshock to my body. And with that I fell asleep, completely sure that what I would always want would be what my arms were holding.


	12. Chapter 10 Unexpectedly, expected

"_Hey guys, sorry for the LONG wait, Chap. 10 is finally up! Thank you so much for all your awesome comments and support. I really appreciate them =). Hope you enjoy, and you already know, if you read please comment back! __Big thanks to Peege (editor) for her amazing editing!_

_Thanks,_

_Dani Moon." _

**CHAPTER**** 10 – Unexpectedly… expected.**

I was woken by the bright beam of a flash light outside the window. The sky was gray and cloudy; a huge storm was evidently coming. I couldn't focus on the sky anymore because the inside of my head began to pulsate with pain. The waves of pain wouldn't allow me to concentrate. I remembered all the tequila I had drank and realized my body sure wasn't entirely free, even though I hadn't paid for any of it.

I curled up in my warm bed as flashes from the previous night flashed before my closed eyelids. Some of them were from the very beginning of the night, the part where I was still conscious and entirely able to think for myself. Others were from the last part of the night or the part where I was so drunk I couldn't even remember the cubs name properly. That guy that Max had introduced me to, I couldn't even remember his face let alone his name. God, I must have been totally pissed.

**FLASHBACK**

Max kept getting drunker with every minute, drink after petty drink. I found myself irrationally wishing that he could have been Jacob. But I'd never admit it consciously.

"Sexy, wanna dawnce agaaim?" Max's question brought me back although I did so very reluctantly. His slurred words were a terrible reminder that I wasn't with Jacob.

"Not really, Max. I'm a bit dizzy," I stated truthfully. I couldn't stop looking at the table in the corner. They seemed overly excited as they talked without a pause. And I here, I was utterly jealous with way too much tequila in my system. Ugh, life was just awesome!

"Aldight, I'll gaw dawnce," he said, touching my hand before stumbling to the middle of the dance floor.

I sighed and grabbed a pen that was resting on the bar not far from me. I started to write my name on a napkin, as I always did when I wanted to fly someplace, as long as it was away from reality. So I started imagining something that I wanted to happen.

In my head the scene was perfect. Me at the bar, Max drinking next to me and… Jacob.

"Sexy, wanna dance again?" Max asked, grabbing my hand. Suddenly I heard a low, deep growl from the table in the corner. Before I could even blink, I saw Jacob standing by my side. He knocked Max's hand away inhumanly fast, his movements meditated.

"Ouch, man! What do you think you are doing?" Max cried obviously astonished as he massaged his sore hand.

"Don't you dare touch her," Jacob snapped, glaring at him like he could set him on fire with just a look. "Matter of fact, don't even call her 'sexy'. She is much more than that, too good for you."

"Oh, yeah? Too good for me? So who would be good for her? YOU?" Max laughed ironically, stepping towards Jacob.

"Exactly. I _am_ good for her. You know why? Because I'd never leave her, because I'd always love her and because I'd make her happy." He turned to look me deeply in the eyes. And continue, whispering. "I'd make her smile every morning with a warm kiss and an easy joke. I'd make her want me every night with a romantic dinner and a slow song. She'd be my heart and soul forever."

Before I could say or do anything in response to the beautiful words he'd just told me, Max finished the gap between himself and Jacob. My breath caught and I felt a sudden jolt of worry. "I don't think so, dude. If she's not with me, she's with anyone."

Max held his fists higher and snapped forward towards Jacob's chest. Jacob grabbed it and twisted it a bit. "You are now going to turn around and walk away. I really don't want to hurt you," Jacob hissed in Max's ear.

"O-okay. I-I'm leaving," Max stuttered and yanked his arm out of Jacob's grasp so he could run away.

Jacob looked me evermore deeply into my eyes, stroked my cheek and---

"Leah B, as in Leah Black?" Jacob's voice came from behind me and made me jump. I had to shake my head a few times to rid myself of the film-like haze over my eyes. Even though I knew the haze was a figment of my imagination, I still had trouble looking past it so I could concentrate on reality.

I glanced at the napkin and discovered I'd written 'Leah B'. Thankfully, I'd been so caught up in my reverie that I hadn't continued with the rest of the surname.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, making sure it wouldn't make me sound like an idiot though it probably did anyway. "Pff, you wish! Leah B, as in Leah Badey_,_" I snapped, trying to continue with the idiotic plan to forget him. At first I thought he wasn't going to believe me. How could he? Didn't he see the way I looked at him? How my lips curled into a smile when he was anywhere near? I guess he didn't.

"Oh, of course," he mumbled. He bought a bottle of water and went to sit with that Maria-whatever again. He didn't look at me even once as he walked back to her! That sure meant he didn't care about it, about me. Right then, I decided I would easy my pain with tequila shots. The burn in my throat would be better than the pain of the hole in my heart.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I turned over in bed as my mind tried to comprehend what'd happened later in the night. There was just one face and voice that appeared clearly in my mind. I'd thought it's be Max's voice but it's wasn't. Jacob's perfect chocolate eyes were always there, as if he had been taking care of me the entire night. Another strong throb invaded my head and I buried my face further into the pillow as if that would help cease the pain in my head and rid me of this weariness. It was similar to the time where I ran and worked out everyday. The exhaustion had been worth it then, unlike now.

Why did the pillow taste so good? It was as if I wanted to eat it, to taste its peculiar warmth. I clutched it closer to me. Alright, there was something wrong with my pillow. Okay, so maybe there was something too right with it. I curiously sniffed the bed. The delicious scent and that particular warmth was everywhere. And there, in the same instant another flash shook the sky, my whole body shook but in realisation instead. This wasn't _any_ delicious scent, it was _Jacob's scent._

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as every memory of the rest of the night flooded my dizzy mind. I suddenly remembered Jacob's hands lifting me up from a sticky floor. Jacob's arms carrying me to the car and then to the house to place me gently on my bed. I remembered Jacob's warm chest in my cold face and my consistent smile at our proximity. That stupid statement I couldn't quietly keep to myself. Then those four words spilt from his mouth, shaking me in such a way that I felt joy and peace like I'd never felt them before. I remembered his memorable and sweet way to seal the promise. I could still feel his warm lips in my face, making my pulse jump at incredible speeds. Oh.

The last image that came to me was so evidently clear that it made me fall off the bed. I ended up on the floor with the bedcover intertwined with my legs, my body a total mess. The image was too shocking but my memory couldn't stop playing it over and over again. I grabbed my head with both hands and shook it violently. Maybe that would shake the memory from my mind… well, only temporarily anyway. It didn't though. I was a total mess and the pounding of my head grew even stronger, almost unbearable. Argh, how I hated tequila now!

I needed to say it, at least for my ears only. I needed to make it come true, so I searched for that reckless voice in my head. The familiar one, the one I loved the most, the one that no matter what would always lead me to Jacob. The one that truly knew me. _Leah, _it said instantly. _After he kissed your nose, you grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. You did it, get over it!_

So I'd – if one could count a voice in their head as themselves - actually confirmed it. But I still couldn't believe it, even if it wasn't such an unbelievable thing. I was drunk! But my lips craved for his in an unfamiliar passion. No, I couldn't have. After all, it was my mind talking so it could be lying to me.

"Leah, are you awake?" Jacob's voice called from the kitchen, instantly bringing me back. His voice was a bit husky as if he'd been sleeping only just a moment ago. "Leah?" He said when I didn't answer, growing impatient.

I could hear his confident steps as he approached the room. I composed myself as quickly as I could, stumbling to my feet. The nervousness grew greater with every step he took. I definitely didn't want to see his face. What if he'd hated the kiss? What if he'd kissed me back only out of courtesy? But then it hit me…again; that was my little voice speaking, not me. The cheeky one that kept restating that I'd kissed him. What if it was just a mere invention of my imagination? Yeah, even drunk I wouldn't have done that. Or would I?

"Leah, why didn't you answer me? You scared me!" Jacob was only a foot from my bed, his eyes worried as they appraised me. I couldn't do anything but lose myself in his deep gaze, recreating the amazing feelings I got in response to that worry full image.

I forced the words out, sure I looked really stupid looking at him like that. They finally came. "I-I'm sorry, I was really sleepy," I shrugged, trying to stutter as little as possible without success.

"Don't worry," he smiled. What could that smile mean? Would that mean I had kissed him and he'd liked it? "So how are you feeling?"

"Bad," I said truthfully, pointing to my head. "I feel like a heavy metal concert is playing inside my head."

He laughed. "Is the music good, at least?"

"Horrendous," I shook my head, teasing.

He suddenly went serious and thoughtful for some seconds. "What was that fever thing you told me about yesterday? You were freezing!" He choked, worry invading his child-like features.

"Well, once Seth felt really bad and had the chills. So we called Carlisle and he discovered – after a few tests – that we could actually run a fever. Just that it was the other way round. We get really cold," I told him, the image of a sick Seth invaded my mind and I shuddered. Anything that would put Seth in a bit of danger gave me goose bumps.

"Oh, are you still cold?" He rushed to my side and draped the blanket that lay on the floor over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I smiled. God, he was so chivalrous.

"Okay, so when we run a fever we get really cold and that's it?" He frowned. I could tell he was doing his best to understand the weird werewolf lives. It was already really weird.

"Well, no. Actually it could have gotten worse." At that he stiffened, his hands fisting at his sides. " _If_ I hadn't received heat in time," I finished, trying to relieve his worry. And I couldn't help sighing on the inside. I always felt so secure by his side, as if nothing bad could ever happen to me. As if his arms were around me constantly, protecting me.

He breathed deeply a few times to calm himself down. "So I'm gonna go make you a coffee, it's good for the hangover," he whispered, ruffling my already knotty hair before walking out of the room.

Suddenly my heart stopped again. Just the mere touch of his fingers against my hair made my stomach squirm. I giggled at the strange yet awkwardly nice feeling. The real question was haunting my mind though and I still didn't know the truth about the so called 'kiss'. He'd ruffled my hair, which could've could be a sign. My head debated what to do. The reckless voice told me to simply ask him. The responsible voice, however, told me to leave it and forget about Jacob just like I'd planned. I dimmed the responsible voice and let the reckless one shine through. In the end I let the reckless voice convince me to ask him. I'd take anything he told me but at the beck of my mind, I felt the responsible voice ask whether I could handle it or not.

His steps continued to resound on the woody floor and I gulped as if to ready myself.

"Here you are," he said, handing me a big cup of dark, strong coffee. "Careful, it's hot."

I inhaled the bittersweet aroma of the coffee beans, thrilling in its promises of alertness. I gulped it in less than a second, ignoring the way the hot coffee scorched my throat and tongue. He smiled at me as if he were amused as he took in my flushed cheeks. At least I think the extra color was due to the hot coffee...

"Thanks," I mumbled, satisfied. I couldn't postpone it anymore; I needed to ask him now before I chickened. "Jacob," I choked.

He appraised me, his eyes swimming with questions. I breathed deeply to prepare myself for the inevitable. _Come on Leah, you can do this! You are a mature person. It's not that difficult, just ask him if you kissed him_, my voice complained. Yeah right, as if it was that easy!

Jacob's expression grew more anxious with every passing second I remained silent. I looked down at my hands to avoid his eyes and began my mumbled question. "Jake, I was asking myself if… by any chance we… I mean, I… if you and I…" I looked back up to meet his perceptive eyes. "If I kissed you last night!" I chocked.

He looked totally clueless for a second, but a mischievous smile invaded his full lips. I didn't quite understand his smile. Was he amused by my obvious humiliation or was it something more? "Yes, you did."

"I-I did?" I asked, perplexed.

"Mhm, you kissed me fiercely. I had to pull away one time because you wouldn't let me breathe," he said, the mischievous smile still decorating his face. I wanted to shrivel up and die of embarrassment.

How could I be so stupid? How could I make such a fool of myself? It was obvious that he was disgusted by the kiss, but why the smile? There was only one thing left to do, I'd have to tell him it'd been a mistake, if my usually confident voice didn't betray me. I suddenly remembered the way he'd laughed so openly with that Maria-whatever. She seemed to make him happy. As much as I hated to admit it, she seemed to be a nice person. I was sure she would be much better for him than I would. And so, against the yearning of my once-broken heart, I mad up my mind.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I thought you were him," I lied. I tried my best to keep my eyes on the floor, scared they'd give me away.

"What?" He growled. "What do you mean you thought I was _him_?"

"I thought you were Max. I'm sorry; I was really drunk. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." My voice was so quiet and fragile; I thought he'd see right through me. Against my better judgment, he didn't.

"Y-you thought I was… _Max_?" He whispered, an unfamiliar sorrow appearing deep in his brown, warm eyes. The eyes that I loved so much and also the eyes that'd pulled me from my pathetic life. These were the eyes that deserved better.

"Yes. I thought you were him. In fact, I'm gonna call him right now to thank him for the amazing night last night." The smile that adorned my face was so utterly fake I thought it'd rip my skin apart with the force exerted to put it there.

He eyed me, his eyes furious and laughed bitterly. "The amazing night you spent together?!" he mocked. "Oh, yes! That gentleman took care of you so well; I thought they were going to give him a prize for how a good soul he was!" He said loudly, a pinch of sarcasm evident in every word he spoke.

"He was drunk too, that's why he left," I tried to convince him but I knew I was only trying to convince myself. Deep down I knew Max was a selfish pig and that he'd left me all alone.

"I really can't believe you're actually making excuses for him! I thought you were smarter than that," he yelled, glaring at me dangerously.

"I'm not making excuses for him! I-I really like him! Anyway, what do you care? You were laughing all night with that gnome!" I lied again, mentally apologized for the lies I'd told.

He stared into my eyes for a long minute as if trying to see my soul. Then, slowly and very deeply he spoke. "You just don't get anything, do you? If you like him, then go date him. I'm sure he's waiting for you with a cup of coffee and a smile right now," he snapped and started walking out of my room. Illogically, I followed him only to be yelled at again.

"You know what? You're right. You stay here and I'll go live happily ever after with Marianne who actually let herself be happy!" He shouted and stormed out o the doorway, breaking the weak wood as he slammed the door.

I flinched. I let the roar of the car dawn on me with its deafening noise. I fell to the floor, totally froze, unable to even gulp. He was right. So right, that the tears started streaking down my face as if triggered instantly by the pain. I wouldn't let myself be happy. I was always avoiding happiness because of the pain it would cause me when it was lost. In my world happiness didn't last forever, happily ever after's were part of the pathetic fairytales that people invented just for petty, fictional hope. The truth; I wasn't going to ever let hope into my life. Hope would only dangle me on a string for a while and then cut the string to let me fall and break my heart.

I waited, curled up on the floor for God knows how long, waiting for the tears to stop. I could feel the dried salt on my cheeks after the tears dried up. I decided I needed to do something to stop thinking about Jacob and the pain that I felt. Something that had always and would always calm me down was cooking. I wasn't too inspired today, so I followed my relaxed routine.

I walked slowly to the kitchen, my legs still shaking. Hesitantly, I collected the ingredients to make my special receipt: chocolate cake. I began mixing the ingredients, trying to think as little as I could. As I added the flour, my mind my mind wandered to the time when Jacob and I had started playing with the white stuff and almost ended up kissing. I added it as quickly as possible and mixed the ingredients as fast as I could. I tried to release the pain through my aggressively fast movements. I wanted to phase, but I was just too tired. Too hurt. And besides, the torrents of rain belting down weren't helping either.

Finishing the preparations, I placed the cake in the preheated oven. Walking in circles, biting my nails, clutching my teeth, I waited for the timer on the oven to _ding_. It must have been ages but when the timer finally did sound, it had only been an hour. The smell of the freshly-baked cake as I walked to the kitchen invaded my nose. But it wasn't the delicious, mouthwatering smell of the chocolate cake. It was a horrendous, bitter, disgusting smell in contrast to what the cake should smell like. The worst part was that my creation had sunk in the middle; still wet and uncooked. I had to laugh bitterly at the irony of the situation. How I wanted to escape from the reality of cooking and how it always seemed to get the better of you. This was my life; one minute it could be a delicious chocolate cake but turned out to be a bitter, black failure.

My thoughts were cut off by the unexpected noise of a car pulling into the driveway. I ran to the door, forgetting the cake, forgetting my pathetic thoughts, forgetting about the pouring rain. I could only think about his face being only a few feet from mine.

"Jacob?" I called, my voice breaking as I stumbled out of the house. The rain began to soak through my clothes but I didn't care. I wasn't sure what I wanted to tell him, I just wanted to listen to his voice.

"Leah," he answered, walking slowly toward me. "I need to talk to you," he mumbled.

"Oh, well, can we do it inside the house? I'm getting really wet," I suggested and instantly regretted saying it. He looked so damn good as the drops cascaded down his amazing features.

Luckily he had other plans. "Please, I need to say this here and now. Please just let me talk," he almost stuttered. I could see the nervousness in his voice which made my stomach flip in response.

"Just say it," I whispered. Too afraid to talk loudly.

He took a deep breathe. "Turn around please."

"What?"

"Just turn around. I can't tell you if you're looking at me," he said, quickly.

"A-alright?" The uncertainty in my voice turned the answer into a question. I did what he asked anyway, slowly turning with hesitant steps.

He took another deep breath, mumbled something that seemed to be encourages words to himself, and started talking nervously.

"I need---" he started but stopped mid sentence, his nose wrinkling. "Ugh, what's that smell?" he questioned, disgusted.

I breathed deeply. "Don't ask."

"Ok," he sighed again. "So I have to tell you three things. But please just let me talk, don't interrupt me," he pleaded. I nodded in agreement.

"First, you didn't kiss me—"

"I didn't?!" I couldn't help but interrupt. What?

"I talk, you listen," he reminded me. "You didn't. I'm sorry; I didn't want to lie to you. I just wanted to see how you reacted if I told you that you did. You obviously didn't react the way I wanted, but anyway…" He trailed off, almost as if he was trying not to sound angry.

"Second," he continued, talking very slowly, almost whispering. "Believe it or not, Marianne is a good person - a really good person actually. She's been through so many things in life, unbearable things. Last night she told me a story about her past that left me thinking. You know, time isn't eternal. Even for us. Bad things happen because life isn't fair. We shouldn't waist time."

I was paying such close attention I almost forgot I needed to breathe. _'We shouldn't waist time'_? For what?

I waited for him to continue but he didn't, so I asked. "And the third one?"

"Well the third is… is that, it has been a long time since I saw someone as more than a good friend. Until recently, I thought I'd never feel that way again. Then I started to feel…something for you." I froze there. Those words resounded in my head at an amazingly loud volume. I yearned for him to say them again, but I bit my lip and waited for him to finish, as I'd promised. Though it was near impossible to do, I still thought that he would be better with Marianne. "Maybe you don't believe it but because of you my heart is complete again. You helped it get fixed!" He smiled, amazed.

I couldn't let his words melt my heart. I needed to be strong for him, to help him start a life with someone who could actually make him happy and truly fix his heart. So I stuck to my weak plan. "You know, it's probably because we fight so much!" I snapped, sarcastically.

"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a b*tch and I tell you when you are being a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."

I turned to glare at him. He held up his index finger and I turned around again.

"So what?" My voice was really weak. His words barricaded me like a missile through something solid; crashing everything it touched.

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day," he said, sounding almost as if he were desperately breathless.

This was where my heart stopped. My breathing ceased, my legs shook. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I titled my face to the sky to feel the fresh drops hit my too sensitive skin, actually _happy and hopeful_.

"Can you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me, please. Thirty, forty years from now? 'Cause I want it to be with me. I want to wake up with you beside me. I want us, Leah, us," he continued, oblivious to the fact that my mind was made up already, I was just speechless.

"I don't know what the hell you have done to me woman, but this is how much I'm into you. And if you don't want me back it's ok, don't worry. I'll just go jump off a cliff right now 'cause I probably look like a pathetic ass, but hey, everything's cool. I'll heal anyway, it's just some broken bones---"

Against all my reason, my heart spoke up and cut him off. "Jake?"

He slowly opened his eyes, his face a mask of surprise as he realized I was looking at him. "Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me already," I whispered, eager for my destiny.

I did the impossible and looked at his expression when my words sank in; the rain wasn't making it easy either. It blurred my sight terribly. Well, maybe not just the rain, but like I was ever going to admit that. The smile that flashed on his face that second would be something I'd treasure in my heart forever. His eyes sparkled and two lovely dimples appeared on each of his wet cheeks.

He started walking towards me with sure steps, smiling with his deep chocolate eyes and when he was only a foot from me he grabbed me by the waist with both of his warm, big hands and lifted me into the air. Our faces were at the same height, just a few inches from one another.

He eyed me very intently and evermore deeply. And then with another amazing smile, he finished the tiny gap between our lips and kissed me in the gentlest, sweetest way anybody had ever kissed me. Sending a million sparks to every cell of my body, making my heart feel like it'd burst with joy and love. I was dizzy with passion.

I broke away a few centimeters to speak my feelings. "How could I ever not want you Jake? Did you really think I thought you were him when I kissed you in my dreams? How could you ever believe that? Bella is better then me at lying!"

He shrugged, for once not affected by her name. "I don't know, I guess I always thought I'd never deserve you."

"That's what I thought about you!" I laughed.

"So you do want me?" he asked, trying to hide the worry that hid in his eyes.

"Of course I do! Forever," I giggled.

"Forever," he agreed and crushed his mouth to mine again. We stayed glued to each other for what seemed like ages but were probably mere seconds, enjoying our private and innocent time. When he separated his lips from mine to talk, I pouted.

"So, who was it for?" he asked, playfully.

"Huh?"

"Leah B. For Badey or for Black?" He arched an eyebrow smugly, obviously knowing the answer.

"So I could tell you when you were being an arrogant son of a bi*ch, right?" I teased, looking at him in that same smug way of his.

"Ha ha," he said, pulling me closer to him and kissing my bare neck. "For Black, right?"

I laughed loudly and sighed. "Yes Jakey-baby, for Black."

"I knew it. I'm irresistible, come on! You have to tell the truth!" He chuckled.

"You truly are," I smiled angelically. "Especially all covered with mud!" I teased and threw a bunch of mud I'd collected from the muddy ground at him.

He looked at his dirty chest with widened eyes. "Oh. You better run woman. 'Cause I'm gonna catch you!" He shouted, in a mock-threat voice.

I tried to scream loudly between guffaws that weren't letting me achieve my 'I'm-so-scared' posture and started running towards the woods.

And then after a few seconds, he reached me, took my hand hurriedly and we phased in unison. We appeared as two colors that now matched perfectly.

_I'm still faster than you_, I protested to which he snorted and pulled me along faster.

Who would have thought russet brown and gray-white would go so unexpectedly well together?

First thing: Hope you liked it!

Second: This is **NOT **the end of the story, there is plenty of more.

Third: Did somebody figured out from which movie are some of the quotes of the chap? :P


	13. Chapter 11 'Monthversary'

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry for the long wait guys! The chap is finally here :). Thanks to Peege for her awesome editing. Thanks for reading and supporting, and you already know if you read please comment back! Hope you like it…**_

_**Dani Moon**_

**CHAPTER 11 – 'Month-versary' **

Jacob's POV

For a lifetime, a month seemed like a fraction of a second and even more so for a werewolf. This past month my life was so full of joy that it couldn't be considered a fraction of a lifetime. It was much more than that. This past month had been a blessing directly from heaven. It was too good to be true.

But it was true. Even if I'd been reluctant to open my eyes every morning, scared that it had all been a dream, every morning I opened my eyes and found that it _was_ true. The laughter, the smiles, the kisses, the caresses, everything was real. Leah and me, that was _real_ . I never thought it could be so easy, so spontaneous but it was. There was never one of those uncomfortable silences that were filled with a stupid comment. The silences held between us were just relaxing moments created to take time to appreciate what we had and what we were living.

One thing was obvious, Leah and I were lovers. But beyond that we were still really good friends. We didn't have the awkwardness most couples had on their first few days together. At least it wasn't uncomfortable yet. Right now we were relaxed and enjoyed each others company immensely. The fears I'd had before our relationship had development had vanished as instantly as the month had passed. How could I ever have believed we weren't meant to be? How could I ever have wanted Bella when I had Leah all along, sitting right in my own neighborhood? It seemed so obvious now that I was astonished I hadn't seen it at the time.

We'd settled into a routine that fitted with each others almost as if like magic. The amazing thing was that even with a routine, we would find that everything we did was unique. I'd always wake her up by kissing her although I'd always change where I kissed her. Sometimes I would kiss her forehead, other times her eyes. When her head angled back I'd kiss her bare neck. When I had a passionate dream, I found I couldn't control myself and directly kiss her mouth. Even though the routine was unspoken, we seemed to remember it nevertheless. She'd smile at me, her love shining in her eyes. She'd kiss me in the same place I'd kissed her moments ago. At nights she would sleep in my arms, she seemed to love resting her head on my chest. I didn't complain.

Life was just so easy now. There wasn't a day in which we wouldn't laugh at something. Just like we had when we weren't a couple, we'd laugh at each other. The only difference was that neither of us took offense anymore.

But we still hadn't said the most important three words. The three words that were so true they blinded most. The three words that would sum up everything. True, I'd been tempted to say them as I whispered good night in her ear as she pressed herself to my chest. But the irrational fear of the words not being reciprocal would always get the better of me.

So, instead I'd cowardly change what I'd say. "Leah, I… I want to go to the beach some day." or "I… I'd always wished I were a rock star you know." Yes, I had truly said that. Pathetic, wasn't it?

I tried as hard as I could to concentrate on the car I had jacked up in my garage. As I sat under it, my mind would wander and I'd aimlessly tinker with the machines mechanics. I'd tried to force the thoughts from my mind but I was too weak. There wasn't a passing minute I could think straight without beginning to think about the amazing month just passed. I couldn't restrain the smile that started to play upon my lips as I thought about all the differences that pulled us together, instead of apart. Like magnets, opposites attract.

I put the screwdriver down and decided to take a small break- it'd be good for me. It probably meant I wouldn't end up screwing up an incredible SLK300 Mercedes and killing its owner. The floor felt cold and relaxing as I sprawled over it. Letting myself go and recreating every single instant Leah and I had together, I fell into a calm sleep.

"Jacob," a high and tiny voice sounded from a distant place. "Jacob!"

The voice kept calling something I barely recognized as my name. My conscious was too far gone to recognize anything in fact. It just wanted to keep feeding me those heavenly dreams. But I had other things to attend to like who the hell was waking me from my dreams! I fought for consciousness to take me, somehow knowing that I needed to wake up. But I just couldn't.

Suddenly that unbearable feeling of unpleasantly cold water hitting my heated skin made me come to. "Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded as my eyelids snapped open involuntarily.

A tiny, feminine face appeared above me, quickly melting my rage. Marianne was smiling at me, her eyes apologetic as she held a glass of water.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her current volume probably brought on by my obvious waking state. "I didn't want to wake you up like this, but you weren't reacting and your boss could have come in any minute!"

I yawned widely and stood up to take Marianna's small form into a big hug. "You're here," I rejoiced, too happy to grump about my sudden wake-up call. "I've missed you so much!"

"Yes I am. But, Jacob-" she gasped. Worry took me in its iron grip as I took in her desperate tone. "I-can't-breathe."

"Oh, sorry." I let go of her and sighed in relief.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it," she smiled, exposing small perfectly white teeth.

"So where were you? It's been a month!"

"Yes, I know. Sorry for not calling," she shrugged, her thin shoulders almost like a porcelain dolls; fragile and petite. "I went to London, to visit some of my friends. I needed it, it was nice," she smiled half-heartedly. I couldn't help thinking about the conversation we'd had at the bar… one month ago.

"That's cool," I grinned as that last thought drove once again to think of the past few weeks, a smile forming on my parched lips.

"So why are you grinning from ear to ear? If I didn't know you better I would say…" she trailed off and scrutinized my overly happy face. "Oh my God!" She laughed, waving her fragile arms up and down. "You're together, you're together!"

Letting go of my inhibitions, I jumped around with her, mimicking her happy dance. After a few minutes we ceased out dancing, Marianne having become breathless from the exertion. She definitely didn't have the aerobic endurance werewolves had. Absolutely not a werewolf, not that I'd had doubts. Lucky duck. She wasn't the one who had to run for patrols and whatnot every freakin' day. I grimaced at how fragile and weak she really was, mentally vowing to always protect my little friend… even if it was from me .

"I told you I'd tell you," I grinned, shoving the thought from my head. I lifted her by her waist and set her down on the table we usually kept all the tools. I was tired of having to always look down to meet her eyes, my neck craning with the continuous bending.

"What helped you make up your mind?"

"You really don't know?" I arched an eyebrow. The answer seemed so obvious to me. She shook her head. "You remember what you told me at the nightclub? Well you helped me decide. The next day I took a chance and made the most of my time," I grinned, proud of myself.

She sighed and looked up at me with wisdom filled eyes that sometimes annoyed me. Not often though. I guess I was jealous because I knew I'd never be that wise. "I'm so happy I could help. You two truly are made for each other."

It was my turn to sigh. "We are." In the pit of my stomach, a hint of doubt stirred and I despised it. How could we be made for each other, our soul mates, our second halves, if we weren't each others imprints?

"So, don't delay anymore! Just tell me how it happened!" She shouted, too impatient to just talk. A smile appeared on my lips again, almost subconsciously automatic. Just the mere thought of that day was beyond words.

I launched into the story, excitedly telling Marianne about everything that happened after our awesome, wet kiss. She made a "how romantic" comment when I told her about that first kiss in the pouring rain. I hadn't thought about it before. But now that I did think about it, it was really… _sexy_ . That realization gave me an urgent need to go see her. _Just one more hour, Jacob,_ I reminded myself, clenching my fists in concentration.

Marianne listened to every word, her eyes anxious. "So, it has been like, a month?" She questioned when I finished. As if she were mentally calculating the days, her eyes brows knitted together and her eyes stared off somewhere behind me.

"Exactly a month today," I said proudly. "We're celebrating it. Well, she doesn't know it yet."

Her eyes returned to my face and melted with my last comment. "Oh, a surprise! What are you giving her?!"

"Just a romantic dinner at the most expensive place in town," I bragged. I'd had to save a lot of money to be able to afford this and I'd thought I wouldn't be able to save enough but I had. I'd even made the reservation about a week ago too, so everything was set.

Joy irradiated from her eyes as I told her my little plan, but I could still see the sorrow in their depths. I was absolutely sure she was remembering _him_ . I just couldn't contain myself. "I know there is someone out there for you."

Her gazed was lost in a distant place for a few seconds before she spoke, her voice obviously choked up. "I don't want him."

"You haven't met him yet!" I snapped, flinching myself when I saw her flinch. I quickly backtracked. "I mean, he'd be worth it," I said, softly this time.

"I don't care, I'm fine now," she shrugged, without meeting my eyes. She knew if she met them, I'd know what she really felt.

"You know you can't be miserable all your life," I said slowly. They were tough words, but they were the truth. She was too nice to suffer her whole life.

"I know… It's just," she breathed deeply. Once again she darted her eyes to the ground to hide her pain. "I'm not miserable, not if I think of _him_."

"You deserve happiness. Your memories of him won't fade if you are with somebody else," I encouraged her, placing one of my big hands on her tiny shoulder.

Her eyes snapped up as if I'd barked up the exact tree she'd been stuck in. "I don't want to risk."

"Why is life so unfair? Why does it have to give good things to people that don't deserve it, and bad things to the people that deserve happiness?"

She didn't answer me straight away. She kept staring to the floor, thoughtfully. A few minutes later she continued. "That is the exact thing I've been wondering all these years. But I think I've finally come up with an explanation, at least one that lets me sleep at nights."

My brows furrowed in confusion but the anxiety didn't delay in consuming me. I needed to hear this theory to be able to sleep in peace at night too. "Please tell me."

"You were only half wrong. However stupid it sounds, the truth is life is much too fair." Her voice was low, calm. As if this exact train of thought had taken place inside her head too many times and the answer was glaringly obvious.

For me it wasn't. I was more confused than ever. How could she, the victim of so many misfortunes in life, say that life was fair? My curiosity grew significantly and I wanted to understand what she meant. I wanted to ask her but I forced myself to listen, biting my tongue and sharpening my sense of hearing.

"I know what you must be thinking, 'Why is Marianne of all people saying this? Her parents died, her love died, and she's saying life is fair?' Well I am, because you know what? One person can't have everything. I felt love in impossible ways, and joy surrounded me for such a long time. Although it sounds completely arrogant, I'm actually a good person. I couldn't have everything, it wasn't fair. Bad people need good things to happen to them because they don't have kindness in their soul, and life has to be fair." As she fell silent, she left me pondering what she'd said, as always. She truly was remarkably wise.

She tried to hide her shaking limbs but I noticed nevertheless. The atmosphere had become heavy so we avoided the talk of life and its mysterious meanings. So she said good bye and promised to come again soon.

***

Luckily Ramon, my crazy boss, let me go home early. I drove as fast as possible through Mexico City's streets, impatient to reach the only objective I wanted, I yearned for, I screamed for. I would pick her up at seven and take her to the restaurant. She'd had a day off today so I could take her earlier. Thank god she hadn't been around the jerk today. The plan was going so well, I was afraid it was too good to be true. Leah only knew the impartial truth – that there was a place I was taking her, a party to promote an expensive new car. The invitation was a courtesy of my boss, supposedly. But the main thing was I hadn't told her anything about this date yet. As if I had forgotten about it.

Bragging about my so good plan, I ran to the door, eager to open it - but she beat me to the chase. Her eyes seemed relieved as she smiled at me. Before even breathing one more breath, I took her by the waist with both hands and bent to kiss her sweetly on the lips. The electricity shook the air around us. It was a now familiar feeling I hoped would never go away.

We unwillingly broke apart, and my mouth fell open as I saw how amazing she looked. "You look beautiful," I gasped.

She blushed, but then some kind of sorrow appeared in her eyes, as if something had let her down. She hided it instantly, and half smiled. "It's one of my old dressed but I just changed it, nothing special really." She was much too modest. "You look good too and you haven't even had a shower yet!"

"That can be reversed in just mere minutes," I laughed and went to get ready, not before kissing her forehead.

***

The entrance to the high quality French restaurant was very elegant. It was a glaringly expensive place, the two hulking security guards at the door made it clear everything was high class.

I waited silently for her to notice the place. Her eyes astonished as she saw the beauty of the place, but I couldn't take my eyes off _them_ _._ She suddenly arched an eyebrow, as if she had noticed there was no expensive car there. I had to bit my tongue to restrain the laughter. She had opened her mouth to talk, her eyes filled with questions.

I ran to her side before she started with the questions, and bended down to her ear. "Happy month-versary Lee. You thought I had forgotten?" I amused, stroking her cheek slightly.

Her eyes sparkled, and the corners of her mouth pulled up in a bright smile. "Oh, Jake." She breathed, hugging my neck with both hands. "Happy month-versary to you too!" She grinned, and shook her head. I arched an eyebrow in response. "I really thought you had forgotten. I should know you better," She grinned, astonished as she exposed the happiness that produced her.

"You should," I stated, while I bended down to kiss her nose. "And here is my little gift," I bragged, proud of myself.

"Oh, Jacob. This place looks beautiful!" Leah gasped, her eyes wide with awe. "But don't you think is a bit too expensive?" She whispered to me, as she saw the menu that was written on an elegant chalk board that hung on the wall.

I had to laugh. "Don't worry, I have everything under control."

"God, over the top." I heard her muttered under her breath but I saw the slight smile that hinted otherwise. I smiled in amusement.

"Hello, we have a reservation," I said in a deep and serious tone as we reached the attendant.

"Under what name, sir?" The man asked, his French accent obviously fake. His eyes racked over us skeptically.

"Jacob and Leah Black," I mentally laughed at how carefully I'd chosen my words. I couldn't restrain myself from peeking at Leah from the corner of my eyes, curious to see her reaction. At first she bit her lip and turned crimson red, but then she calmed herself down and grinned.

"Sorry, there is no reservation under that name," the man stated, coldly.

I froze. "What? Check again, I called last week. That's impossible."

"I've already checked, there is no Jacob Bram here," he replied with the same coldness.

" _Black_ _," _I growled. I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd worked so hard for this.

"It's the same. You're not in the list."

This man was really getting on my nerves. I _had_ _called_. "But I called and some lady told me my reservation was up!" My arms started to shake and I felt Leah's hand squeezing mine impatiently.

"Alright, sir, please come down," the man demanded, his accent slipping as he became angrier.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I'm already calm!" I shouted, ignoring Leah's nails digging into my bare skin.

"Yes, I can see that, sir. But please, you need to leave." The man's eyes were wide with fury and his voice was very severe. The French accent had totally disappeared.

What? Was he kidding me? "We're not going to leave! It's our 'month-versary' and I won't leave until she has the dinner she deserves! Just give us any table." I breathed deeply, trying to dissipate my rage.

"All the tables are already taken, sir. Please leave now," he commanded; his voice becoming annoyed now.

I looked at the tables; there were easily seven tables available. Only because we looked young and next to poor, we weren't aloud to enter? That was it!

"Are you kidding me? There are more than ten tables available!" I laughed sarcastically. My whole body started to tremble; I was starting to lose it.

"Jake," Leah mumbled, breaking the heated argument as she eyed me intently. I could see the worry in her eyes as she pondered whether I'd be able to control myself. "Jake, I really don't care if we eat here. On the contrary, the night is too nice to eat inside. Come on, let's go."

"But—" I shook my head, disappointed. "I've worked hard for this; I wanted it to be perfect…"

"It _will_ be perfect, Jakey. I promise," she smiled, patting my arm encouragingly.

I took a deep breathe knowing I couldn't ignore her smile. But I needed to; I needed this night to go as perfect as I had planned. So I just let my 'bad boy' instincts overpower me.

"No, Leah. I want you to have this. And you are," I hissed and started walking to where the available tables were, pulling her gently by the wrist. My walk was so confident that people from some of the tables started to stare. Some were surprised, some were even scared.

"Sir," the attendant addressed me from the entrance behind us. There was a pinch of hysteria in his voice that he tried to hide behind his forced accent. "Sir, come back here, please. I don't want to call security!" He was almost yelling and every single table in the expensive restaurant had their eyes glued to the situation, their eyes disapproving.

We didn't stop, though. Well_,_ _I_ didn't stop but kept guiding Leah to the table without letting her go. She was muttering under her breath for me to stop. After that, everything happened too fast. The second after we reached the table, the two security guards blocked our way and started pulling us to the door. Little did they know we could have seriously hurt them with a single movement. Unfortunately there were too many witnesses around.

So after taking what I could manage from the table in a single movement, we let them drag us outside. They were pretty aggressive and surprised myself when I didn't rip the guards' head off, especially the one who had their hands on Leah. I was almost going to slip up and loose it when she took care of it by herself. A low_ crunch_ and a deafening shrieked escaped the guard's horrified mouth as he fell back a few steps, clutching his blood spattered nose. "Oops," was Leah's accompanied comment. "Sorry, I get panicky when someone touches me. Better not try it again, huh buddy?!" She was too awesome. The guards reached the door and threw us outside, cursing loudly.

"Oh, you've made a big mistake! You've just lost who would have been your best costumer. I'd have eaten all the storage of meat for the week, in just minutes!" I growled irrationally, but the only one listening to my solid declaration was Leah.

I looked at her and she was staring back. We eyed each other awkwardly for a while and then, as if we were truly insane, we started laughing like crazy. We laughed, and laughed, and laughed until we were unable to breathe. We were laughing so hard we ended up crumpled on the sidewalk, trying to calm ourselves down with slow steady breaths.

I breathed deeply to catch my breath before I spoke. "I'm sorry, Leah. I don't know what happened, I swear I called!" I practically shouted, clearly not calmed enough.

"Jake, do you need another laugh to cool yourself down?" She arched an eyebrow. "Please, let's enjoy this awesome night!" She breathed the warm breeze and looked up at the dark, starry sky.

I relaxed a little bit, happy she was still enjoying herself. My smile disappeared as I realised I hadn't prepared for us other than the restaurant. "What are we gonna do now?" I pouted, unable to hide my frustration.

"Well, there's this taco truck around here somewhere. We can buy a few tacos and eat them under the stars," she giggled, arching her eyebrows invitingly.

I nodded, attempting to thrust my anger away so I could concentrate on me and her. We linked hands and, entwining our fingers we walked to the car. As always, that same eclectic shock shot through my skin as I touched her. I watched her as if my watching at her could explain the electricity shot but it didn't. She glanced quickly at me and blushed when she saw me looking. That was the nice thing between us, although we were practically adults, we still acted like childish teenagers experiencing love for the first time. As if our lives were just starting. Well, maybe they were.

The ride around town was interesting. The relaxing music that sounded form the radio and filled the small compartment and the crisp breeze blowing through the open window was very comforting. But the most tempting thing was what I had beside me. I couldn't keep my eyes off Leah who was singing a romantic song by some country singer that was playing on the radio. I'd only ever heard her sing a few times but never this enthusiastically. She truly had an amazing voice. Her voice was a mixture of softness and strength but a hint of sweetness that drove me crazy.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the__ song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do."_

I let her finished, not wanting to end her little private moment. When she rested her head back against the headrest satisfied, a spoke up. "I hope you are not referring to me,"

"Who else?" She eyed me from the corner of her eyes, skeptically.

"I don't know, but I will never say another girl is beautiful. Not if she is not you."

"Never say never," she corrected. But a smile flashed across her face nevertheless. Although she tried to hide it by turning her face away, I knew she was thrilled with that unbelievably true statement.

I smiled at her reaction. "At least, I won't ever make you cry. I promise you that." I reassured her. She turned back to look at me and her eyes were thankful, relief invading her perfect features. "Oh, and you don't play the guitar anyway," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha," she mocked. "Oh, it's just around this corner." We were already there?! The ride had been surprisingly quick. Well it's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun.

"Siete tacos extra-grande, por favor," I ordered when we stood in front of the truck, looking into the grubby face of 'taco-guy'. I openly bragged about my knowledge of little more than ten words in the Spanish dictionary. I could sense Leah's amusement, but I didn't comment on it. I was proud of myself.

"What?" I asked when we were heading back, Leah's face decorated with a bright smile.

"Nothing, nothing," she shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Come on, just laugh." I sighed, surrendering.

"No, I don't want to, really. I just think you look so cute when you speak Spanish," she giggled, blushing bright read.

I stopped mid-stride, turning mechanically to face her. "Who would've thought Leah Clearwater would ever say I am cute?" I grinned, wrapping my arms around her.

"Mhm," she mumbled against my chest. "Life and love do strange things to a person's mind." I couldn't help noticing how she avoided using the word human. I blinked longer then necessary to shove the thought away once again.

I couldn't restrain a laugh, not just for her previous comment. But because of what _was_ a few feet away and leaking perfection. "I have an idea," I stated excitedly.

"What?" She asked, lifting her eyes and looking around confusedly. I didn't answer her and instead pulled her towards my brilliant idea. "Jacob, wait! Where are we going?"

"Come on, trust me," I grinned and pulled her faster.

The wire fence of the house luckily, had a hole. I passed through it and extended my hand to help her.

Leah looked at me skeptically. "Do you want us to spend our first 'month-versary' in jail for breaking into a private property?" She questioned, arching one thin eyebrow.

I grinned mischievously. "No, I want to spend our first 'month-versary' in a special place. And this amazing old house seems perfect." I beamed, lifting my own gaze to its breathtaking architecture. "Come on, it's just the garden. Besides, there is no one home," I continued, realising just how true it was as my capable eyes searched the house for movement and came up short.

She deliberately dropped her face to her hands.

I changed strategy, to see if it would convince her entirely. "Oh, Leah is scared? I won't let anything happen to you, promise," I teased.

"Pff. I'm not scared." She bit the bait, blindly. I knew her just too well. "Oh, and chill out with the promises. You are promising too many things tonight." She fumed and passed through the hole without taking my hand.

I could tell she was mad but as always, however mad she was, she never let me see it. Just in case, I embraced her from behind. "Oh, come on, Lee. I was just kidding," I breathed through the flowered perfume of her hair. "I said it because I wanted you here with me. Look at this amazing garden," I gasped, bewildered.

I left my gaze to that beautiful place. Long and what seemed of old trees embracing the edges of the garden. Every kind of flower I'd ever known was there – well, I didn't know much. But I was sure there were _lots _of different kinds of flowers. What stunned the most were the roses that littered every bush, red petals shining beyond the stars and adding a glorious aroma to the atmosphere of the luscious garden. Just a foot from me was an enormous flowerbed filled with tons and tons of flowers. All of different colors, a 'flower salad' you could say.

Leah's eyes were lost in that place. "It is truly beautiful. I love flowers," she agreed as her eyes swept over our surroundings, clearly reluctant to miss a single petal.

"I know," I whispered to her ear, as I placed a red daisy -I'd just collected from the flowerbed- behind her ear. It fitted perfectly, with the emerald green dress she was wearing. I remembered too well the time when she told me daisies were her favorite flowers. One of those nights we'd spent talking hours and hours without stopping, wanting to absorb as much as possible information of each other's lives.

She touched the daisy resting in her hair with delicate fingers, cautioning that she wouldn't break it. It was too fragile for a werewolf's hand, but for me, she was just as fragile as the flower. Delicate and beautiful.

"Thanks, my favorite," she gasped and bent down to kiss the palm of my hand. I smiled back.

We found a marble table and plopped ourselves down on the hard benches to eat out tacos under the starry sky. We sat opposite each other, inclining across the table slightly. The tacos were delicious. Much better than an expensive, over-elaborated meal. The conversation between us was so fluent and spontaneous that we sometimes found ourselves completely submerged in it. We even forgot to eat, in one occasion at least. _I forgot to eat!_ Yes, this girl had driven me insane.

"Hmm, the-hmm-se a-hmm-re awe-hmm-some," Leah mumbled after swallowing the last of her second taco. "Much better than what it would've been like at that's stupid restaurant," she added while licking her fingers, as if she could read my mind like the stupid bloodsucker.

I sighed. "I know, but I still wanted you to eat there," I shrugged, stuffing my hand in my left pocket. "At least we have the salt," I cheered, an evil grin starting to play with my lips when I opened my hand to show her the little trophy.

For a moment she focused on the small object before a loud guffaw escaped her full lips. "You are so going to hell!" Yes, I was. But for so many things before this.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry. You deserve better than this. Much better," I pouted, unable to hide my frustration.

She took my hand, and looked deeply into my eyes. "It really doesn't matter where we are Jake, or the food, or how much money you spend," she whispered. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

I smiled at how those words never failed to surprise me. I was going to answer, but she cut me off before I started. "Thank you, for this amazing night. Really, I loved every second of it."

I smiled. "It still isn't over." I very deliberately stood and walked around the table to her said, sitting inches from her. She smiled childishly in reaction to my actions. I sighed, and continued my fun, attempting to amuse her again. "Who would've thought Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black would be celebrating their 'month-versary' in a garden, in…"

"In what?" She asked, an impatience I couldn't interpret littering her tone.

…_love_ _. _"The back of a house."Jeez, you little chicken!

I thought I saw sorrow deep in her eyes, but she shook the expression away too quickly for me to fully recognise it. "Can I ask you something?" She mumbled, a few seconds later.

"Shoot," I invited, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Why do you want me? I mean, I'm hideous. I'm sometimes a pain in the ass and I'm so bitter, like an 80-year-old grandma," she smirked. Oh, how wrong she was.

I couldn't restrain a laugh. What was she saying? She was… _amazing_ . "You don't see yourself clear, you know that?" I shook my head in disbelief.

She sighed. "I see myself too clearly actually. That's the truth; I really don't know what you see in me," she shrugged, trying to hide the sorrow the feeling stored. I suddenly wanted to kick my own butt for being so stupid. Hadn't I told her how beautiful she was every day? I guess I hadn't. Stupid Jacob!

"You're completely and utterly wrong." I brushed her hair and started to let my words capture my feelings as if they were pouring from my mouth, almost at a whisper. "I love how your hair waves in the wind." I touched her eyes carefully with my thumb. "Or how your eyes narrow differently when you lie," I chuckled. She was looking at me as if she were hypnotized. Making sure she wasn't missing anything I said, I guided my hands to hers and wrapped them in mine. "I love how you look at your hands when you are too submerged in your own thoughts. Or the face you put on when you're pissed off." She bit her lip, red tinting her cheeks. I laughed, astonished at how well I knew her. "I love how you bite your bottom lip when you feel self conscious. Or your canny theories on how to make the world fairer, or how you act as if you don't care although you really do. I love how much you love helping. Just everything, Leah," I sighed in relief, feeling the truth of my own words. "I love everything about you. I…" I needed to say it. The three words were screaming frantically inside my head, inside my very _heart_ . They needed to be said. I bent to her ear and smiled, surrounded to the already glaring truth. "Leah, I love you."

"Oh," was all I heard from her lips before they crushed into mine. We kissed passionately, reluctant to separate our lips even one second during the hour it felt like we'd been kissing. Tasting each other's soul in the most private ways, it felt as if we were exposing our deepest secrets and dreams with the connection we held. The sensation of the single pinches of electricity didn't rest the entire time we were intertwined. For a second she separated her lips from mine, to say something that gave me such a joy, it almost seemed impossible.

"I love you too, Jake. So much," she cried and my mouth requested hers once again. After that, we tried one or two times to separate our lips but it was too hard. We crushed them together in the same instant. I couldn't feel my body. All meaning had gone except for the one that had me glued to her. All coherent thought was gone, as if my senses didn't work any more. I was too drowned in her lips.

Suddenly she broke the kiss, and stiffened. Her eyes focused on something distant.

"Leah, what is it?" I gasped, still a little bit breathless. Worry invaded me as I saw her torn expression. "Leah, what happened? Talk to me!"

Her shocked expression made me stand up in a second and pull her behind me in an attempt to protect her. Her voice wasn't louder than a whisper. "I… I smell leeches. Close."

_**2nd A/N:**_

_**Dum dum dum (lol)**_


	14. Chapter 12 Words with J and re J Part 1

CHAPTER 12 - Words with J and re–J (Part 1)

Leah's POV

The second month flew by even faster than the first one. But it was tiring too. Not because of Jacob, he made everything so much easier… being in love did change the perspective of things. After I smelt those hideous leeches on our month-versary – Jacob's adorable term that he used to mark our first month together – the air turned tense… and so did we. Though we hadn't caught them that night, they hadn't disappeared. They were still here.

So the patrols became the same horribly familiar routine. There wasn't a day in which we didn't go on a patrol. Whether it be at 1 am… 2 am… 3 am or even [i]_4 am_!/i We were running like mad the whole damn night, protecting our backs and the oblivious people who spelt soundlessly. After all, even if we weren't in La Push, we felt that same urge to protect. We were the protectors of humans; we existed to keep them safe from disgusting bloodsuckers and other creatures of the night. This was our purpose in life and we couldn't rest until we'd achieved it.

We'd never caught a vampire yet but we'd picked up acres worth of their stench. Only on a few occasions had we been unbelievably close.

**FLASHBACK**

_[i]Leah, I know you think you're__ invincible, but you aren't. Please be cautious!/i _Jacob begged loudly. He ran a few feet behind me, watching my back. I couldn't help but smile at how much he worried about me; it made me feel immensely loved. That meant I had to take care of myself so he wouldn't worry but he was notorious for having vain worries. I [i]_was_/iinvincible.

I lifted my face to the sky, smug, as the thought sunk in. The sound of dead leaves crunching under my feet made me feel even smugger. It gave me a feeling of power. I felt powerful there, in my own home and as strong as ever to kill those leeches that were threatening to take what I had away from me.

I accelerated my pace but because I was too submerged in that last thought, I stumbled on a big root and ended up sprawled on the ground. [i]_Ouch,_/i I grumbled glaring at the muggy ground of Mexico City's woods.

The russet wolf was by my side in less than a second. He touched my face with his black snout and then sunk his teeth into the skin of my back very delicate and carefully. We werewolves had a very helpful gene from our ancestors; the loose skin at the back of our necks. It meant that if one of us fell down in a high speed chase, someone could pick us up effectively to continue the chase. Jacob used this to help me stand up. I smiled sheepishly as his thoughts alerted me to his increased worry. He shook his head and repeated the same warning in his head even louder. [i]_Please Leah, I'm not joking. BE CAREFUL!_/i

_[i]__I'm sorry, I know. But I really could have stood up by myself,/i _I snapped, reluctant to completely snuff my pride. I had to suppress the warm feelings his worrying stirred within my stomach. Having someone by my side that would always take care of me, keep me safe… I sometimes thought that he valued my life over his, that I was more important. I wasn't sure if I wanted to accept that he may think that; it was too crazy. [i]His/i life was more important than [i]mine/i.

Suddenly the smell of dead blood mixed with evil invaded our surroundings – there was no better way to describe that smell. It was the smell of darkness; death, emptiness, unhappiness, violence. All mixed together to form an utterly disgusting stench.

Our thoughts were a hundred percent focused on our target, totally mechanized. Our animal instincts were sharpened to the max, trying to catch every tiny sound around us. Jacob growled at me, warning me to stay behind him.

We started running; running to where the nose wrinkling smells lead us. And then, when we were almost there, we saw two shadows before they disappeared. They were gone. Those hideous leeches were fast. Ugh. We exchanged a deep look and our thoughts project into one. We knew that smell; there was something familiar about it. Neither of us could figure out who our enemies were this time. But we wouldn't surrender.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Our days and nights weren't only occupied by patrols and what we joked was 'saving the unsuspecting world' – well, our city at least. We also enjoyed our time together as much as possible. After those three words that Jacob had whispered to me, my world had melted with them, rocked alongside them and we were stronger than ever.

The routine we'd subconsciously worked out before all this, still dominated a lot of what we did. The way Jacob woke me up every morning was so very sweet and amazing I often found myself wishing I could go to sleep more often only to be woken up the same way again and again. The hours I spent with Jacob while I was awake couldn't be complained about though. They were so full of laughter, jokes and so many things to talk about. Then there were the hugs and caresses and kisses and the playful games. Our days together were occupied by so many happy things that it was hard [i]not/i to compare this relationship to the one I'd had with Sam. Maybe doing that was wrong, but also inevitable. And again, I found myself utterly astonished at how this relationship felt so much better than the previous one in so many ways.

Since Jacob had told me he loved me, the time between then and now had only developed our relationship and intensified it. Not only in the emotional way but physically as well. We were in need of each other even more. It was amazing how much I yearned for him, needed him. With every day our physical relationship was growing, becoming more serious. Maybe it was too soon to take things to the next level, but it felt like we were meant to be.

Today had passed by very slowly – the hours seemed like days as I worked in the stifling Badeys' house. Luckily my shift was already over. And now, I was finally sitting in my room like every other night, watching the moon light up our little house beautifully. The room that had become [i]_our/i_ room now - considering he slept in my bed every night.

"So how was your day with the M-ass guy?" He tried to sound casual as he rested his back on the cold wall of my room. I saw his fists clench involuntarily at the mention of that name. Even though his tone was sarcastic, I could hear the hint of worry and anger hidden within his voice. As much as we didn't want to accept it, jealousy – the century old enemy – was present in our relationship.

I continued to brush my hair trying to act as casual as his question was supposed to be. But talking about Max always made me uncomfortable, not because I wasn't sure of my feelings toward Jacob – that was out of the question, I loved him with every cell of my body – but because I knew this was a heated topic between us. I really didn't want to start an argument because of that stupid boy who meant nothing to me. He was just my boss' son who was always at home to bother me or as he called it, 'seduce' me. The truth was Max didn't make things easy. Although it was obvious that Jake sometimes overreacted, Max wasn't the most innocent guy of all. That much was clear to me and [i]very/i clear to Jacob.

**FLASHBACK**

Some days ago, I was at the Badeys' house as per usual and Max was making my work difficult as per usual. It was already 8 p.m., one more hour and I would be back in Jacob's arms. Sometimes, when the anxiety really got to me, I felt as if I had to slap myself to get rid of the trance so I could concentrate on the two sweet children in my care.

Kath and Tom's rooms were next to Max's, just around the corner from the stairs. It was already their bedtime and I just needed to give Kath her bottle and sing her to sleep with any calming song. I really enjoyed this time of the day. In this past time I'd found I actually enjoyed singing, enjoyed it more than I thought I would. I didn't want to think about why this could be, or better – because of [i]_whom_/i.

I placed Kath in her tiny, light pink cradle after leaving Tom in his room. He was already used to sleeping by himself even though I thought he was too young to do so. Kath's little smile never failed to warm inside and stir feelings I never thought I'd feel again. Not after Sam. When he left me, he took everything with him, even my maternal instincts. But now, because I felt alive with all the love that pulsed through my veins like never before, I felt them again. As if the maternal instincts had never left my body, as if they were only waiting for the right time to show up again.

I slowly walked out of the room after I was finished singing Kath's lullaby. She fell asleep with a smile in her little lips; maybe she liked how I sang. Luckily the wooden door didn't make any sound when I closed it cautiously. It was already 9 o'clock, and I was ready to go back to my home. A playful smile started to play on my lips as I thought of having Jacob in my room tonight, sleeping against his warm chest. That made my pace become faster, almost involuntarily. I craved to get lost in the depths of his eyes to the point where I couldn't wait any longer.

A strong hand grasped my wrist, stopping me. "Where do you think you're going, [i]_sexy/i_?" Max's voice resounded deeper than always, as if he was trying to sound seductive himself. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going home, Max. My shift's done."

"You are not going anywhere, I've just prolonged your shift to all night long, and it's in my room. I need a babysitter; I've been bad lately."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Ugh, Max. Just give it up already. Don't you have anything new? The 'I've been a bad boy' is seriously getting old," I grumped, trying to shake off his arm. It wasn't like I couldn't do it, but I was afraid I'd hurt him if I moved too suddenly. He was still a weak human.

"Alright, come to my room and I'll show you some original stuff…" He trailed off, as if willing me to imagine the last half of the putrid sentence. He arched his eyebrows invitingly, the other hand that wasn't holding my wrist gesturing to his dark room. My stomach reeled in disgust.

"God, Max! Why are you even here? Weren't you supposed to go back to University like a month ago?" I fumed, too angry to be polite.

"God, Max!" He mocked, exaggerating the words. "I just love when you get all mad and demanding," his voice becoming smooth and dangerous like that of a cat's. "I decided to stay a while longer; I couldn't stand the distance between us." He came closer to me, so his face was just inches from mine.

I sighed loudly, as if that would give him a hint. I should have known better, giving a hint to [i]_Max_/i? "There is no [i]_us_/i, Max! There has never been, and will never be an [i]_us/i_. Period." I was really sick of his games; they were starting to become too desperate.

"There was and there will be. Why are you fighting it Leah? When we first went out together I really saw a connection between us. We could be together if it wasn't for that pathetic—"

I cut him off, not able to continue listening to his statement. "Look Max, I'll make it simple for you. First of all, you left me alone at that club [i]drunk/i."

"But I was drunk too! I --"

"I didn't say I was finished," I snapped coldly. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't laugh at the sight of him cowering at my words.

"Sorry," he muttered a bit annoyed. Yep, too funny.

"Second, even if you hadn't left me there you wouldn't have had a chance because I was, am and [i]always/i will be in love with that "pathetic" boy! Understand?!" I shook my wrist free, unable to do it softly. A low [i]_ouch_/iescaped his lips, but I was too thrilled with the adrenaline from my harsh words to apologize. After giving him a poisonous look, I started walking away, proud of myself.

"Oh, you really don't want to get the boss' son angry, or do you?!" He shouted, a sorrowful defeat evident in his tone that I was sure I'd caused. My kick to his ego made his threat wound weak.

I turned around to face him for a millisecond. "Just try it Max, go and tell your mother why you don't want me here. I'm sure she'll agree with you," I said sarcastically and slammed the front door.

I quietly leaned against the door, listening for Kath and Tom's cries which never came. I let a cool sigh escape my lips, one of relief and pride.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I bit my lips and quickly came up with a good answer that wouldn't start an argument.

"Well my day wasn't with [i]_Max_/i," I rolled my eyes at his nickname. I always had to bite my tongue as not to laugh at Jacob's 'flattery' name for Max. "I take care of Kath and Tom, Max is a grown man who can take care of himself."

Jacob made a face and chuckled sarcastically. "That mamma's boy can't take care of himself. But I'm glad you aren't the one doing the job."

I glared at him, but let it go. I was no match for his perfect smile. "So, how about your [i]so cool/i friend Marianne, huh? Has she grown at all?" An ironic smile flashed across my face. But my nails were digging in the wooden furniture as I thought of her. [i]_Marianne_/i – ugh. She really did get on my nerves. I'd try to smile as much as possible when I found her in the garage with [i]_my_/iJacob, but I sometimes found I couldn't. And other times the smile was so pathetically false, that I ended up deciding to take it off my face.

Jacob shrugged. "Marianne is really nice, you know? She's a good friend, and she's suffered so much in life, it's really unfair." His features saddened at this. I could see he really cared about her, but that just made me feel all the more jealous.

"Well yeah… But why has she had a difficult life? I mean, we [i]_all_/i have difficult lives and we aren't whining the whole day about it." God, I could be so insensitive sometimes. He flinched at my cold statement. I knew my words were a bit too harsh even though they were how I felt. So I spoke softly, forcing the jealousy down so I could concentrate on being there for him. "I mean, you can tell me if you want… If you want to talk about her or something else some time... You know, I'm here to listen." A small smile graced my lips as he turned his thankful eyes to me. He moved to where I sat, his arms opening invitingly.

"I know," he smiled as he took the brush from my hands and placed it on the bedside table. "And thank you. I'm there for you too, no matter what, no matter when…" His voice became lower as he pulled me to my feet, one hot hand in my own. The butterflies overcame my stomach as he stood inches from me, the sweet words pouring from his tempting lips.

"I love you," I breathed. They were just three words, three little damn words, but now they were the world to me. And that scared me to death.

He grinned hugely, one dimple appearing in each of his cheeks giving him a childish appearance. Suddenly, the urge to have him closer to me emanated from every pore of my body. I could see the same red hot desire flaring in his own earthy eyes as he scrutinized me.

"I'd say I love you too but I think you already know that," he chuckled closing the gap between our faces a bit more. His lips brushed along my cheek, as soft as a feather. Then he led them to my neck.

"Jeez, how much I missed you today in the garage," he mumbled against the bare skin of my neck sending a shiver through my body.

"I missed you too," I gasped, enjoying the moment too much to say anything else.

"In the garage?" He mumbled again.

"Mhm," I murmured mechanically. I hadn't heard what he'd said; his lips were making it impossible for me to think.

I think he laughed, his lips still pressed against my flesh. "Yes, that Ford was a bit difficult to get running, huh?" I shivered again, sending tickles of pressure down my spine.

"Yeah," I tried to say in English. But it sounded more like a new language I was sure hadn't existed before now.

His laughter became lower, curious. "I'm a green monkey and I live in a purple banana tree with three little pillows as my best friends, you agree don't you?"

The word 'agree' appeared clearly in the last sentence, and it was enough. "Absolutely," I said blindly.

The loud guffaw that suddenly escaped from his thorax made me jump. As I jumped the trance his lips had trapped me in, broke. I examined his amused face with puzzled eyes, but his laughter was so contagious that I started to smile too.

"What?" I asked impatiently. He wrapped both of his arms over his chest in an attempt to give himself more air.

"Y-y-you a-a-a-re u-u-u-unbelievable," he tried to say between guffaws. He lifted his index finger in the air asking me to wait. After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he spoke again. "Jeez, I can't believe you let yourself go so much, it's unbelievable. I said something that makes no sense what so ever and you just agreed! I'll keep that in mind when I wanna ask you something I know you'll refuse." His bewildered eyes scrutinized my expression, his eyes filled with amazement and, to my resentment, amusement.

I shrugged, and mentally kicked myself for not having paid more attention to what he'd said. "Yeah," I said softly. "Your lips can do impossible things." I blushed in embarrassment. His arms fit around my waist as if they were made to fit my body alone. His lips met my neck once again, tracing every single inch of my neck and sending millions of electric sparks through my goose bump covered skin. My body felt so alive under his touch.

Suddenly the atmosphere turned more serious, more passionate. In one second, the world was gone again and only he and I existed. I had him locked to me, both of my hands gripping his back as if he were my prisoner. I sure wasn't letting him go anytime soon. His arms were tight around my waist, and yet too cautious, as if I was as breakable as his previous love. I quickly evicted that thought from my mind; she wasn't his previous [i]love/i.

My need for him was growing with every passing second. I requested his mouth with my eager fingers and led it to my lips. My lips craved for his with such intensity that they couldn't behave with be convinced to savor. The way I felt now didn't fail to surprise me; I was just as shocked by my feelings as I had been the first time I'd realised I loved him. It was unbelievable how much he had changed me, how much of a better person he had made me. Or, if I were speaking truthfully, how much Jacob brought the real me out.

Our kisses grew more fierce as our lips crushed each others like there was no tomorrow. His scent intoxicating me right through to my core. I pulled him so firmly against me I was afraid I'd hurt him but this thought only made me mentally laugh - hurting a werewolf, especially an alpha werewolf, wasn't an easy thing to do, even if my passion was greatly amplified.

His eyes pondered mine deeply, as if he were trying to project the lust he felt through them. My right hand stroked his face, memorizing every feature my fingers touched. Although he was technically an adult since the werewolf transformation had speed up his growth, his features were still childish somehow. My fingers lingered irrationally on his full lips as he parted them, and then without warning crushed them to mine again.

Every single feeling I'd worked to suppress all these years were breaking through. All the recklessness, the lust, the passion, the need, the love were overpowering my senses, wrapping me in their strong grip and pulling me closer to Jacob.

Our heartbeats were so clear and strong in the almost silent room that it could have easily been confused with a stampede of desperate animals. Our breaths weren't slow but rapid and short, coming in irregular patterns.

He slowly removed his left hand from my neck and started tracing my back, his fingers leaving the same ardent path as they slid down. As if my fingers were suddenly younger brothers of his, I mimicked his actions. My fingers traced his chest, lingering over every one of his formed muscles.

For one second I completely lost sense of reality and when I gained control again I looked up to see Jacob leaning over me as I lay on top of the soft bed. It seemed as if he was using a lot of his strength to support himself with his arms at my sides, so he wouldn't crush me. I smiled and shook my head minutely. His caution was completely unnecessary and only made me more eager. I could handle more than he gave me credit for.

His hands turned more impatient as they proceeded down my stomach to rest above my abdomen where they caressed the skin under my red shirt. A low moan escaped my lips as I pulled him closer to me, though it seemed impossible to close the gap any more. My fingernails dug into the skin at his back. I mentally apologized to him - I wasn't sadistic, I just knew he'd heal so quickly he wouldn't even notice.

But he seemed to have noticed my moan and that made him even more anxious. His hands began to pull the edge of my shirt higher. To my surprise I found my own hands mimicking his again, lifting his shirt higher against his rock hard abs. I didn't know where this was leading –well, maybe I did – but it felt right. Besides, it felt almost inevitable. We were so attuned to each other that this was even more proof of the unbelievable connection we had.

He shredded his worn black shirt with both hands, the fabric turned grey with age. He discarded the shirt so quickly that he seemed almost overly impatient. I moaned loudly again as I saw his beautiful body, impossibly harmonious. His fingers had almost lifted my own top over the wire of my black bra…

But then he stiffened. His body suddenly becoming very rigid and [i]_cold_/i_. _To anyone else his skin would still be burning with heat but to me his body suddenly seemed cold and unbelievably distant. Then inhumanly fast, he jerked away from me and jumped back a few steps.

I was totally disconcerted. My eyes filled with questions I couldn't make myself say out loud even though they barricaded the inside of my skull. Finally, with my mouth hanging half open, I began to speak but he spoke first. His voice came in a whisper, husky with disuse.

"I… I'm gonna go sleep in my room," he said, seriously. Seriousness wasn't usually a trait he possessed with all due respect.

"What? Why?" I gasped, unable to hide my frustration.

"I need to work tomorrow, really early." He made a few more hesitant steps for the door and then they become steady – painfully certain. It was as if he'd decided something so confidently that he was dead set on achieving it and the lord knows when men get ideas in their heads, they are seldom swayed.

"Are you serious? You need to go [i]_now_/i?" I asked in disbelief, unable to understand his behavior.

"Yeah, I am. I do," he stated simply, unemotionally

"Alright?" The insecurity in my voice turned the affirmation into a question. I didn't want him to go, and I really didn't understand why either.

"Good night." He bent down and kissed my forehead, but his lips held the same distance, almost as if they weren't his. Then he walked out of my room, reminding me of the nights we'd been stubborn enough to defy our feelings; the nights we'd been just Jacob and Leah. Not us. What really got to me was that we [i]were/i us now and this wasn't how an [i]us/i were supposed to act. An [i]us/i wouldn't sleep alone.

And there he left me, alone in my room. Somehow, shreds of faded black fabric had been strewn all over the bed, leaving a mess of gray material. An /ius/i wouldn't rebuff each other. Why was he rejecting me like this?


End file.
